HEY ARLEENE
by MaryMorante
Summary: Inesperadamente, el viejo Phil cae enfermo y es hospitalizado. Ante estas circunstancias, el abuelo elabora un plan para asegurar que su esposa y su nieta no sufran si llegara a faltar y sobre todo, que el futuro académico de la brillante joven Shortman no se vea frustrado. Historia Gender Bender
1. Rumbo al Hospital

Hola amigos, Mary Morante ha recibido mucha inspiración en sus viajes.

Ahora estoy en una faceta de experimentación y no pude evitar escribir esta nueva historia. Cada que pensaba en los avances de las otras, mi mente se regresaba a esta historia y en fin, que más puedo decirles. Quiero también hacer la aclaración, de que no todos los personajes han sido cambiados de sexo, solo a los que les daré importancia en esta historia.

Sinceramente agradezco de corazón, a aquellos que se han acercado a mi para saludarme y entablar amistad de manera más personal, espero no defraudarlos por mis ocupaciones y procuraré poner más atención a mis fiction (sí, a todos).

Sin más introducción, he aquí mi nueva historia Gender Bender

**Disclaimer: Hey Arnold y sus personajes son propiedad de Nickelodeon y Craig Bartlett. A excepción de los creados por mí para este fanfic.**

0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0

**HEY ARLEENE**

**Rumbo al Hospital**

Las puertas del nosocomio se abrieron de par en par, haciendo paso a una rudimentaria camilla de ambulancia, cuyo desgaste era manifiesto por el chillante sonido de las ruedas. A paso veloz es empujada por dos paramédicos, encontrándose un tercero al costado, cuya función se enfocaba en vigilar los signos vitales del semiconsciente anciano, mientras es trasladado al interior de la sala de emergencias.

Despacio, el paciente abrió los ojos, buscando con vista desenfocada a la persona que llamaba – pequeña dama… ¿donde estás?

– ¡Aquí estoy abuelito! – eleva la voz una joven rubia, cuya larga cabellera se elevaba con cada zancada que daba, al igual que su falda escocesa – la abuela viene conmigo, no te vamos a abandonar.

El personal del servicio de urgencias se interpuso en el camino de las féminas, deteniéndolas en su carrera junto a la camilla – lo siento mucho damitas, pero no pueden ir más lejos de esta zona; tienen que ir a la sala de espera, allí el médico les llamara por el nombre del paciente.

Antes de que cualquiera de las dos pudiera objetar algo, una trabajadora social se acerco a la jovencita – disculpa querida, mi nombre es Audry del servicio social hospitalario, y necesito el nombre de tu familiar.

La pelirrubia parecía no haberla escuchado, todavía miraba fijamente la habitación, donde metieron a su abuelo – P-Phil… – hace un ligero movimiento negativo con la cabeza – es decir Philip… Philip Shortman.

– Muy bien – la trabajadora social portaba una tabla, donde anota los datos del paciente – eh… siento decirlo, pero una de ustedes me tiene que acompañar a llenar el formulario, para completar el ingreso.

Abuela y nieta cruzaron miradas, e intercambiaron un fuerte abrazo – voy a ir yo abuela, tú espera aquí.

– Aquí estaré Eleanor – la adolescente asintió y siguió a la mujer de servicios sociales.

– Muy bien linda, supongo que tu nombre es Eleanor ¿no? – le confirma sin duda.

Esbozando una triste sonrisa, la pelirrubia lleva un mechón de cabello dorado detrás su oreja – así me dice mi abuela, pero mi nombre es Arleene Shortman.

c – c – c – c

Los minutos fueron pasando y en un parpadeo, se convirtieron en horas. Abuela, nieta y el resto de los habitantes de la vieja casa de huéspedes, aún esperaban noticias de los médicos. Las miradas de preocupación se reflejaba en cada uno, pero ninguna se comparaba, con la que mostraban las más cercanas al viejo Phil.

– Y entonces, ¿cuando nos dicen que el anciano partió al otro mundo? – pregunta el indiscreto de Oskar Kokoshka – quiero su juego de caña de pescar.

– ¡Cállate idiota! – le regaña Ernie Potts, tratando de no subir mucho la voz – la niña te puede escuchar.

Simulando inocencia, el viejo Kokoshka se encoge de hombros – ¿pero que dije? yo solo me preocupo por las cosas del abuelo, además Arleene sabe que no es con mala intención, digo si no las usan se desgastan, y el abuelo no descansaría en su tumba.

La mencionada estaba sentada junto a su abuela, a quien mantenía en un abrazo protector. Levanto la vista al escuchar que hablaban de ella, pero al ver que se trataba del señor Kokoshka, desvió su mirada dando un cansado y triste suspiro. El señor Potts estaba en lo cierto, claro que lo había oído todo, pero discutir con Oskar siempre había sido inútil – _¿por qué no simplemente cerraba su gran boca?_ – se cuestionaba la chica – _no, eso es demasiado pedir para el señor Kokoshka._

– ¡Oskar! – le riñe Suzie – deja de decir eso, el abuelo no a muerto… oh – asustada, rodó la vista a la rubia – lo siento mucho Arleene, es solo que Oskar…

– No te preocupes Suzie – hace una mueca, que casi parece una sonrisa – de hecho, ni siquiera se de que hablan – le indica tratando de calmar el ambiente, aunque sabe que es en vano. Muy por encima de los comentarios, que iban y venían entre los huéspedes, toda su atención estaba puesta en las personas con batas blancas, estetoscopios, cualquiera que portara expedientes clínicos en sus manos; y sobre todo, en aquellos que salían a dar alguna novedad de los pacientes internados.

Un joven doctor, de no más de veintitrés, salió del área médica a dar un aviso. Por el semblante de su rostro, todo indicaba que no eran buenas noticias las que portaba.

El galeno bajo la vista al expediente, tal vez para confirmar el nombre del paciente. De nuevo la elevo y la mayoría allí lo observaba expectante, casi sin parpadear. Por un breve instante cruzo miradas con Arleene, quien sintió un terrible vuelco en su estómago; no quizo desviar la vista hacia su abuela, pero estaba segura que también sintió lo mismo, ya que el agarre entre ellas aumento.

– Mph, mph… – el médico aclaro su garganta, con intención de llamar la atención a cualquiera que estuviera distraído – ¿familiares del señor S-Smith?

Dentro de la sala se escucho una fuerte exhalación, proveniente más que nada de los habitantes de Sunset Arms, pero el alivio no se sintió tan bien, cuando escucharon a una mujer estallar en lágrimas – ¡no, no es verdad! – decía – ¡no pudo haber fallecido mi abuela!

Pronto la mujer empezó a ser consolada y al mismo tiempo, acompañada en llanto, por los que seguramente eran sus familiares. Arleene empezó a sentir miedo, mucho más del que sentía cuando llegaron. Sabía muy bien que pudo haber sido ella, la que escuchara tan dramática noticia; y el no saber nada de su abuelo desde que llegaron, le hacía pensar que ellos podrían ser los siguientes, y todo trágicamente habrá terminado.

– ¡Arleene!

El eco de una voz conocida, la hizo volverse – ¡Georgia!

La joven afroamericana corrió hacia ella, dándole un gran abrazo – ¡Arleene, vine en cuanto me llegó tu mensaje! ¿cómo esta el abuelo Phil?

– Aún no nos dicen nada – baja la cabeza con tristeza y dirige su vista a la abuela, que también mostraba preocupación – pero bueno, dicen que las noticias malas tienen alas ¿no crees?

La morena les da una cálida sonrisa a ambas – así me gusta, que sigas tan optimista como siempre – la abraza de lado y se sienta junto a ellas – le mande un mensaje a Peyton, espero no te moleste.

– No te preocupes, tu novio también es mi amigo, además no quiero que andes sola tan tarde en las calles.

– La jungla es más peligrosa en la noche – confirma la vieja Gertie, recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa por parte de Georgia – y que lo digas abuela.

Georgia buscaba la manera de comentarle a Arleene, sobre la posibilidad de que su novio llegara con su mejor amigo, no obstante esta posibilidad era bastante remota. El individuo en cuestión, tenía más de un año que había abandonado la escuela, y su novio le contaba muy poco de él, probablemente porque no se veían con frecuencia – ¿no sabes donde hay una máquina de bebidas? tengo sed.

– Creo que vi una al final de ese pasillo – dice la rubia, señalando con su dedo, tomando su estómago con la otra mano.

La morena pudo notar, la mueca de dolor que hizo su mejor amiga – ¿te duele algo? no te miras muy bien, y no solo me refiero a la preocupación.

– Estoy bien no te apures, solo tengo un poco revuelto el estómago, seguro es porque ando en mis días.

– Ok, traeré entonces una botella de agua para ti, te hará bien y no quiero un no como respuesta.

Ambas chicas sonrieron y Georgia se puso de pie – gracias Georgia, eres la mejor.

– Eso ya lo sé – comento a medio pasillo.

El mismo médico de hace apenas unos minutos, salió con otro expediente en mano, lo que puso en alerta a los que esperaban. Arleene lo observo y pronto se tensó, resintiendo de nuevo la molestia en su estómago – ¿que no hay otro médico? ese doctor me da escalofrío – expresa el señor Hyunh.

– ¿Familiares del señor Shortman?

De inmediato, Arleene y la abuela se pusieron de pie, siendo seguidas de cerca por los huéspedes. Las manos las tenían entrelazadas y los nudillos estaban palideciendo, esto por el fuerte agarre entre sí – e-ella es su esposa y yo soy su nieta – se presento la chica con voz temblorosa, temiendo formular la siguiente pregunta – ¿cómo está el abuelo?

– El señor Shortman se encuentra estable en estos momentos – una potente exhalación se dejo escuchar por parte de todos los presentes – pero sus estudios parecen indicar que tuvo un problema cardíaco, aunque no son muy claros porque el paciente se movía mucho, y no dejaba de quejarse de las frambuesas. De todas formas, ante la sospecha de un infarto en el corazón, no lo podemos darle el alta, se tendrá que quedar internado en observación y habrá que repetir los estudios.

– ¿Pero esta bien, verdad? – Arleene no había entendido del todo ese complicado lenguaje médico, pero la parte más importante si que la comprendió – no está en peligro de muerte.

– Te puedo asegurar que por ahora esta bien, y sobre su estado de salud, eso nos lo aclararan los estudios que le realizaremos.

– ¡Con eso me basta! – expresa entusiasmada Arleene. Sintiendo como el alma volvía a sus cuerpos, abuela y nieta se abrazaron más tranquilas – ¿oíste eso abuela? el abuelo va a estar bien.

– No lo dude ni por un segundo Eleanor, el viejo almirante es un luchador – le muestra el puño, dandole poder a sus palabras.

El galeno las interrumpe – como el paciente estará hospitalizado, va a ser necesario que una persona se quede con él toda la noche. Las dejo un momento para que decidan quien se va a quedar a cuidarlo.

– ¿Podemos verlo?

– Lo siento mucho señorita, pero por el momento el paciente debe descansar, mañana si esta mejor podrá recibir visitas – sin decir más, el joven médico se aleja.

Suzie, Oskar, Ernie Potts y el señor Hyunh, intercambiaron comentarios de alivio. Llegó Georgia con Arleene, e hicieron su saludo especial de mejores amigas – me alegra mucho que tu abuelo se encuentre mejor, Arleene – le extiende la botella de agua – toma para que te relajes.

– Yo también me alegro mucho Georgia – da un trago a la bebida.

– ¿Cómo te sientes? aún te duele el estómago.

Arleene da otro trago a la botella de agua, haciendo un sonido con la garganta – mmmh… creo que ya no me molesta – apoya una mano en su abdomen – seguramente el dolor se debía a los nervios y al período.

– Bueno ¿y quién de las dos se quedará con el abuelo? – cuestiona Suzie – si están muy cansadas, yo ofrezco quedarme a cuidar de él.

– Yo también puedo quedarme a cuidar del abuelo – comenta Ernie – y me ofrezco en caso de que se quede por muchos días.

– Yo puedo cuidar del viejo – expresa Oskar – claro que por una módica cantidad, después de todo, es cansado cuidar de un enfermo.

– ¡Cállate Oskar! – dice el señor Hyunh – no tienes remedio

– Les agradezco mucho a todos – Arleene apoya una mano en el hombro de Suzie – pero yo me quedaré con el abuelo, es mi responsabilidad cuidar de él.

– De ninguna manera señorita, la que se quedará con él seré yo – con la energía que la caracterizaba, Gertie se pone en medio de todos, con los puños en la cintura.

La pelirrubia se adelanta hacia su abuela – pero abuela, preferiría que te fueras a descansar y que mañana vinieras al hospital.

– Mañana tienes escuela Eleanor – Gertie la toma de las manos – además necesito hablar con el almirante, de forma confidencial – le guiña un ojo a su nieta.

– Bueno, es difícil discutir contra eso Arlie – Georgia sonríe a su amiga – pero no te preocupes, mañana vendremos a verlo saliendo de la escuela.

Todo indicaba que la decisión ya estaba tomada. La abuela siempre había sido firme en cuanto a su palabra, y prácticamente nada la hacía cambiar de parecer. También tenía razón con respecto a la escuela. La educación preparatoria era muy importante en esta etapa en la vida de su nieta, ya que en base a sus notas, es como podría aspirar a una beca para la universidad. Arleene no estaba segura si sus abuelos podrían costear su vida universitaria, y seguramente tendría que conseguir un trabajo de medio tiempo – esta bien abuela, nos veremos mañana.

Cada miembro de la casa, se fue despidiendo de Gertie. Arleene fue junto con Georgia y el novio de ésta (que iba llegando) a comprarle algo de cenar a su abuela. Después de despedirse de ella, Peyton llevo en su vehículo a las chicas hasta Sunset Arms – espero que tu abuelo se recupere pronto – expresa el chico de rasgos orientales.

– Gracias Peyton, eres muy amable – Arleene cubre su cuerpo con el abrigo antes de salir del coche, abre la puerta de entrada y se vuelve hacia ellos – nos vemos mañana amigos.

Una vez que se despidieron, Arleene subió hasta su habitación, se dio una rápida ducha y se echo cansada en su cama, hasta que un descuido hizo que se sobresaltara – ¡rayos, olvide la compresa! – de inmediato se sentó y busco entre las sábanas melocotón, alguna huella de su rasgo más femenino – uff que bueno, no se mancharon – rápido acudió al baño y acomodo la compresa. Se volvió a tirar en su cama, cogió una gruesa manta y se quedo profundamente dormida.

Dentro del automóvil, la afroamericana no puede evitar interrogar a su novio – pensé que le ibas a contar a tu amigo ¿no le comentaste, verdad?

– ¿A Roland? – el chico acomodo sus lentes, sin despegar la vista del frente – bueno, la verdad es que intente comunicarme con él, pero no logre que me devolviera la llamada.

– ¡Pues me alegro mucho de que no viniera! – dice Georgia, de mala gana – Arleene esta pasando por mucho en estos momentos, como para soportar a su matón particular.

El mejor amigo de Roland, deseaba poder contradecir a su novia, pero sabía muy bien de lo que ella estaba hablando, así que ninguna palabra que él dijera podía defender lo indefendible. Sólo existía una forma de limpiar el nombre del mencionado delante de Georgia, pero eso involucraba traicionar a su mejor amigo, algo que en definitiva nunca haría – entiendo… espero en verdad que el abuelo se recupere.

– Oh amor, sabía que lo entenderías – Georgia se apoya en el hombro del chico, y rodea su cuello con la bufanda roja que ella lleva puesta – pero prométeme que no le dirás nada, no quiero que Arlie tenga más dificultades de las que ya tiene.

– No te preocupes linda, prometo no mencionarle nada.

c – c – c – c

El transcurso del día fue, por fortuna, bastante tranquilo para la pelirrubia. Al cabo del mediodía, la mayoría de sus amigos cercanos se habían enterado del delicado estado de salud de su abuelo, y muchos prometieron ir con ella al hospital como muestra de apoyo – estoy convencida de que en ese hospital, tienen al mejor equipo médico de todo Hillwood, así que no tienes de que preocuparte Arleene – aclara con aires de presunción, Rhonda Wellington Lloyd.

– Eso espero Rhonda, gracias.

– A mí no me gustan los hospitales, pero de todas formas te acompañare Arleene – expresa Stinky, siendo secundado por Sid – claro, si vamos todos será mejor.

Un pelirrojo ve extrañado a sus amigos – ¿pero por qué no les gustan los hospitales? si en ese lugar la gente es muy amable.

– Solo lo dices porque siempre estas en uno, Eugene – le afirma Nadine.

Georgia se pone a lado de Arleene y la rodea de los hombros – bueno Arlie, no puedes decir que estas sola en esto, como verás tienes el apoyo de todos nosotros.

Una amplia sonrisa se formo en el rostro de la chica – lo sé y realmente se los agradezco, verlos a todos ustedes también le beneficiara a mi abuelo.

Sin más, finalizo la hora del almuerzo y cada uno se dirigió a sus respectivas aulas. Las clases terminaron, y una vez que se juntaron todos los de la pandilla afuera del edificio escolar, fueron directo al hospital (repartidos en los automóviles de Rhonda, Peyton, Lorenzo y Harold). Al llegar al nosocomio, una persona conocida estaba hablando por teléfono, en el área de entrada de las ambulancias.

– _¿Pero que hace aquí el señor Pataki?_ – Arleene noto, como Bob Pataki mantuvo la vista sobre ella desde que bajo del vehículo de Rhonda, antes de ignorarla y concentrarse de nuevo en la llamada.

– ¿Qué ese no es el señor Pataki? – dice una voz detrás de ella, voz que identifico de manera casi inmediata.

– ¡Liam! que bueno que viniste – Arleene se vuelve y abraza de manera efusiva al pelirrojo, pero al darse cuenta de su exagerado entusiasmo (y recordar que esta delante de sus compañeros), lo suelta de inmediato – q-quiero decir, que me da gusto que vinieras – baja la vista y lleva un mechón detrás de su oreja.

No era secreto para nadie, que Liam era el amor imposible de Arleene, y aunque ella intentará por todos los medios llamar la atención del pelirrojo, esta historia de amor era un caso perdido. Liam le tenía una gran estima a la pelirrubia, pero quizás nunca se interesaría en tener algo más con ella, solo le gustaba – me contó Sheena en la clase de historia, y no quería que estuvieras sola en esto Arleene – la rodea de los hombros y ve al grupo – pero me equivoque y me da gusto encontrarlos a todos aquí.

Georgia llego y tomo del brazo libre a su amiga, para susurrarle en voz baja – deja de poner esa carita de tontita jajaja, por lo menos deberías de darle más batalla a Liam y no ser tan obvia.

– ¿Eh? oh… ah sí… – responde la chica, más roja que una salsa italiana – te lo agradezco Liam, a todos – se vuelve al resto de sus amigos – será mejor que vayamos dentro, mis abuelos nos deben de estar esperando.

– Y dime Arleene, ¿no va a venir Marc…? ¡ouch! ¿por qué me pegas? – Curly le reclama a Peyton.

El joven oriental se inclina hacia él – ellos ya no son novios.

Arleene rodó los ojos fastidiada. Le incomodaba hasta cierto punto que todavía la relacionarán con el idiota de Marc, quien era un año mayor que ellos y era miembro activo del equipo de fútbol americano, además que gustaba de molestar a las personas que el consideraba inferiores a él o "perdedores" – no Curly, y espero que nadie le cuente lo de mi abuelo, odiaría verlo por aquí.

– Entendido – Curly hizo un movimiento con la boca, pasando los dedos sobre ella, simulando el cierre de un zipper.

Llegando a recepción, Arleene hablo con una de las enfermeras que estaban allí – buenas tardes, venimos a visitar al señor Philip Shortman.

– ¿Todos ustedes? – la enfermera cogió su tabla y de nuevo levanta la vista – tendrán que ser pacientes muchachos, este señor tiene mucha gente esperando pasar a verle.

Extrañada por el comentario, Arleene desvío la mirada a la sala de espera y reconoció al resto de las personas de las que hablaba la enfermera. El señor Green, la señora Vitello, Harvey el cartero, en fin, muchas personas del vecindario estaban allí, aguardando paciente para entrar a ver al abuelo – ¡señora Vitello, señor Green, Harvey! ¿pero cómo…?

– Hola Arleene – le habla el señor Green – nos enteramos de que tu abuelo se había enfermado y quisimos venir a apoyarte.

– Cielos yo… no se que decir – Liam se pone a lado de ella y la toma de la mano, dándole una cálida sonrisa – gracias.

Por la megafonía del hospital, la chica de ovalada cabeza escucha su nombre – _A la señorita Arleene Shortman, favor de presentarse a información, señorita Arleene Shortman, presentarse a información…_

Sin demora, la chica se aproximó de nuevo al módulo de recepción – disculpe, yo soy Arleene Shortman, me han llamado por los altavoces.

– Oh sí cariño – una enfermera diferente toma sus datos, le entrega un pase electrónico con los datos de la habitación de su abuelo, y con un botón, abre las puertas al área de hospitalización – el paciente y la señora que esta junto con él han estado pidiendo por usted, la están esperando.

Antes de atravesar las puertas de cristal, la rubia miro sobre su hombro. Todas las personas a las que alguna vez había ayudado y con las que ha convivido estaban allí; sus amigos, los inquilinos de la casa de huéspedes, gente del vecindario, inclusive estaba el hombre-mono. Esto le dio el valor suficiente y dando una fuerte inspiración, se adentro para encontrarse con sus abuelos.

– En serio espero que todo este bien – le dice Georgia a su novio, rodeándolo de la cintura, preocupada.

Peyton le mira de lado, y le otorga un tierno beso en la mejilla; era una fortuna que la morena fuera tan alta como él (inclusive un poco más) – tenemos que confiar en que sí, linda.

Con mano un poco temblorosa, Arleene presiono el botón para llamar al ascensor. Subió hasta el tercer piso, que correspondía al de medicina interna, y se fue directo a la habitación de su abuelo. Al ingresar, lo que vio, le hizo sentir que las piernas no le respondieran. En la primera cama, pegada a la entrada, estaba un hombre completamente vendado, con una pierna elevada y varias sondas saliendo de diferentes partes de su cuerpo, y para colmo de males, su abuela estaba al pie de la cama de esa persona.

– ¡Oh por Dios! ¡abuelo! ¿pero qué te ha pasado? – al fin la rubia reaccionó, y corrió para ponerse junto al enfermo.

– ¿Arleene? ¿Arleene hija eres tú?

Sollozando, Arleene tomo la mano del que estaba postrado en cama – sí abuelito, snif… soy yo Arleene, aquí estoy… no te dejaré… snif…

Gertie observaba extrañada, la reacción de su nieta – dulce Eleanor ¿te sientes bien?

– Si abuelita, estoy bien… snif, estamos juntos que es lo que importa ahora.

Rascando su cabeza, Gertie cogió la cortina que dividía la habitación en dos, descubriendo al viejo Phil detrás de esta – ¿pero por qué no te acercas? ¿es que acaso no quieres saludar a tu abuelo?

La desdichada chica afirmo con la cabeza, y se aproximo más al paciente equivocado – si abuelito, si quiero estar contigo, por eso es que yo…

– Jajajaja – las fuertes carcajadas del anciano, hicieron que Arleene se volteará y por fin cayera en cuenta de su error – jajaja, no puedo creer que pensarás que… – toma su estómago, doblado de la risa – jajaja que yo era… jajajaja.

Avergonzada, la chica soltó la mano del paciente y se acerco a su abuelo, frunciendo el ceño y con manos en la cintura – ¡abuelo! ¿por qué no me dijiste que no eras tú?

Secando una lágrima, Phil se acomoda en su cama – jajaja perdona pequeña dama, pero es que tampoco me había dado cuenta de que, jajaja… pues que te habías confundido – ve que su nieta aun lo mira molesta, y calma su estrepitosa risa – jaja vamos linda, ¿qué no piensas darle un abrazo a tu viejo abuelo? tienes que hacerlo, antes de que parta de este mundo.

– No digas eso abuelo, que no es gracioso – finalmente abuelo y nieta se dieron un fuerte abrazo. Luego, la rubia extendió un brazo hacia su abuela y los tres compartieron un largo y efusivo abrazo – sabes que no me gusta que digas esas cosas.

Así permanecieron durante unos minutos, hasta que una persona llego y los interrumpió – mph, mph, siento la intromisión, pero tenemos un asunto que atender aquí.

Los ojos de Arleene se abrieron enormemente, no entendía la razón por la que ese señor estaba allí con ellos – ¿señor Pataki?

En la sala de espera, todos miraron sorprendidos al que iba llegando. La pandilla y muchas personas del vecindario, (incluidos los inquilinos) tenían la sensación de que había pasado mucho tiempo, desde la última vez que habían visto a esta persona, ya que estaba irreconocible. Su cabello rubio ahora era más largo y estaba cubierto por una desgastada gorra negra de lana, sobresaliendo en la parte baja de la nuca, cuatro gruesas y sucias rastas. Su rostro era decorado con una barba de chivo y una considerable cantidad de piercings, haciendo juego con una arracada en la oreja izquierda. Llevaba encima una arrugada camisa, color azul marino, una corbata negra se balanceaba con cada paso que daba, y se cubría del frío con una vieja chaqueta, de cuero cafe oscura, con forro de borrega. Sus uñas las llevaba pintadas en color negro y en la muñeca izquierda, portaba una pulsera de cuero negra, con tres hileras de picos que la circundaban. Los pantalones eran unos jeans desgastados y su calzado constaba de unas toscas botas negras, con los zipper descendidos.

Nadie podía creer que delante de ellos, estaba ni más ni menos que Roland Helmond Pataki.

El rubio rodó sus ojos azules hacia los presentes, y dio un cansado suspiro. Sin prestarles la mínima atención, fue directo al modulo de información y de inmediato le abrieron las puertas, para que pudiera acceder al área de hospitalización.

Enfurecida, Georgia se vuelve a su novio – ¡te dije que no le comentarás nada!

Confundido por la aparición de su mejor amigo, Peyton trata de defenderse – p-pero si yo no le dije nada, te lo aseguro, ni siquiera sabía que iba a venir.

– Esto no me gusta – expresa Georgia teniendo un mal presentimiento, como si la aparición de Roland fuera igual a la de un ave de mal agüero – espero que Arleene no se lo tope.

– ¡Vaya, hasta que por fin llegas! – recita el viejo Phil – pensé que tendría que mandar por ti, Pataki.

Detrás de Bob, se asoma Miriam – oh abuelo, no deberías de exaltarte, ademas ya sabías que veníamos para acá – finaliza sonriéndole a los presentes.

Enarcando una ceja, Arleene se gira confundida hacia sus abuelos – n-no entiendo, ¿qué están haciendo aquí los señores Pataki? creí que… – apenas estaba intentando encontrar la justificación, para la presencia de los Pataki en la habitación de su abuelo, cuando nuevamente la puerta fue abierta, mostrando a alguien a quien definitivamente no esperaba – ¿H-Helmond?

– Muy bien viejo – le dice Helmond a su padre, sin notar al resto de las personas que se encontraban allí – ya hiciste que faltara al ensayo con la banda, ahora ¿para que demonios me querías?

– ¡No me hables en ese tono, jovencito! – le sentencia Bob – estamos aquí para hablar de negocios.

Molesto, Helmond reta a su padre – ¡Criminal, yo te hablo como se me venga en gana Bob!

– ¿Podrían bajar la voz ustedes dos? – Arleene exclama furiosa, frunciendo el ceño y tomando las manos de su abuelo – estamos en un hospital, por amor a Dios.

Enojado, Helmond trata de poner en su lugar, a la persona que lo callo – mira hermana, a mi nadie… – el rubio pronto enmudece, al tiempo que siente como un intenso escalofrío baja desde su nuca, al ver quien lo regañaba. Frente a él, estaba la chica que inspiraba todas y cada una de las canciones que escribía, la dueña de sus desvelos, de sus anhelos, de su corazón, y porque no decirlo, de sus sueños más prohibidos: Arleene – ¿A-Arleene?… quiero decir, ¿que hay de nuevo, cabeza de calabaza?

Mirándolo incomoda, la chica rueda sus bellos ojos verdes – mmmh, hola Helmond.

– Bueno basta de charlas, es hora de que hablemos del porque estamos todos aquí – expresa el gran Bob, cerrando la cortina del otro paciente, para tener un poco más de privacidad.

Afirmando con la cabeza, el abuelo Phil aprieta las manos de su nieta, llamando su atención – pequeña dama, esto que paso me ha echo reflexionar sobre lo que pasaría, si algún día les hiciera falta a ti y a tu abuela.

– Dios Santo abuelo, deja ya de decir eso – Arleene se inclino hacia su abuelo, y una pequeñísima lágrima descendió desde su ojo izquierdo. Al ver eso, Helmond tuvo que reprimir el fuerte impulso de ir junto a ella, y consolarla – _entonces es por esto que Peyton me estuvo marcando, ¡que idiota soy! le hubiera devuelto las llamadas_ – pensaba para sus adentros.

Sin poder evitarlo, el desaliñado rubio recorría con la mirada una y otra vez, a la chica delante de él. Muchas cosas habían cambiado en ella. Arleene ya no llevaba sus dos coletas, ahora dejaba caer sus cabellos dorados libres a su espalda. Tampoco portaba más el enorme sweater de siempre, este había sido reemplazado por uno sin mangas, en color azul, que realzaba las curvas de sus senos y le daba forma a su cintura. La falda era la misma, solo que ahora estaba por lo menos cuatro dedos por encima de sus rodillas; y las calcetas de niña de primaria, fueron sustituidas por unas sensuales medias en color azul, que le delineaban sus hermosas piernas, cubriéndole hasta dos dedos por encima de las rodillas.

Cuando Helmond dejo la escuela, también había dejado a una versión más infantil de la chica, y esta nueva señorita lo dejo por unos minutos con la boca entreabierta, y sus azulados ojos fijos sobre ella. La voz de su padre, lo regreso a la realidad – vamos anciano, que no tengo todo el día – Bob le muestra el reloj, impaciente – tengo un negocio de localizadores que atender.

– ¡Cierra el pico Pataki! – se queja el abuelo, demostrando que aun contaba con mucha vitalidad – ¿qué no ves que esto es importante? – se vuelve de nuevo hacia su nieta y la toma de las manos, fingiendo estar muy enfermo – eres una estupenda chica Arleene, eres muy inteligente y tienes buenos sentimientos, eres lo mejor que nos han dejado Miles y Stella desde que partieron – la abuela se aproximo a su nieta y la rodeo de los hombros – y alguien tan especial como tú, con tanto talento en los estudios, no puede quedarse sin una carrera universitaria, sin un futuro… es por esto que tu abuela y yo hemos pensado que lo mejor…

– Te vas a casar con Helmond niña – finaliza Bob, desatando un indescriptible silencio en la habitación, siendo roto de nuevo por el mismo señor Pataki – así nosotros te costearemos la universidad que quieras.

– ¡Bob! – Miriam le regaña – no debiste decirlo así.

– Vamos Miriam, yo solo corte un poco la cursilería, es todo.

Los involucrados de este acuerdo prenupcial, quedaron petrificados al escuchar esto. Helmond, al igual que Arleene, se pusieron blancos como la nieve, sintiendo como su cuerpo intentaba reaccionar, siendo en vano cualquier esfuerzo. Ambos cruzaron miradas y lo único que pudo hacer el nervioso adolescente, fue dar un paso hacia atrás y salir huyendo del lugar.

Arleene todavía estaba boquiabierta, con ojos como platos, y por más que trataba de articular palabra, no lograba emitir sonido alguno. El grito emocionado de Gertie, la ayudo a recuperar la compostura – ¡yupi, tendremos una boda!

– ¡Abuelo, debes estar bromeando! – al fin pudo hablar la pelirrubia – ¡no puedes estar hablando en serio!

– ¡Por supuesto que estoy hablando en serio! – el viejo Phil elevo las manos, pero pronto se acomodo en la cama, mostrando "debilidad" – es decir, por supuesto que hablo en serio, pequeña dama.

Observándolo con cuidado, Arleene mira dudosa la salud de su abuelo – ¡p-p-p-pero abuelo! – rueda la vista a la puerta, por donde Helmond salió corriendo – ¡hasta Helmond esta en desacuerdo con esto! ¿que no viste como salió corriendo?

Con amplia sonrisa, el abuelo comenzó a reír – claro que lo vi jaja, y hubieras visto su cara, fue muy divertido jajaja.

– Él lo entenderá cariño – le dice con calma Miriam Pataki – es solo cuestión de que se acostumbren a la idea.

Separándose de sus abuelos, Arleene se dirigió a la señora Pataki – ¿pero por qué quieren invertir en mí? quiero decir, es obvio que van a perder dinero con mi educación, entonces ¿qué pueden ganar ustedes con esto? – sus manos se posaron en la raíz de la frente, como si así pudiera organizar todas las preguntas que quería formular – ¿qué puede ganar Helmond con esto?

– Yo te puedo responder a eso niña – le habla el gran Bob – estamos hartos de que el irresponsable y malagradecido de Roland no haga lo que le digamos; todo el día esta tocando esa estúpida guitarra, el piano, ese violín; es un desobediente, delincuente, bueno para nada – hace un gesto desagradable – debe de aprender a ser responsable, a pensar de forma madura, y creemos que eso sólo sucederá el día que siente cabeza, pero para eso falta una eternidad.

– Estamos seguros que tú serás una influencia muy positiva para él, Ayleen.

Rodando los ojos, corrige a Miriam – es Arleene, señora Pataki.

Gertie se aproxima a su nieta – como parte del trato, él tendrá que hacerse cargo de ti como tu esposo, mientras terminas la universidad Eleanor, pero para asegurarnos que cada uno cumpla su parte, se casarán por el civil y tanto él teléfono móvil como el almirante firmarán un convenio – la abuela jala el hombro de su nieta, para inclinarla y hablarle en voz queda – te sugiero que leas todo el contrato, pequeña.

Sacudiendo fuerte su cabeza, la rubia se aleja de las mujeres, poniéndose en un extremo de la habitación – ¿es qué acaso todos enloquecieron? – los asustados ojos de la chica, miraba a cada uno de los adultos – ¿siquiera pensaban preguntarme si aceptaría, o si él aceptaría? – se gira hacia la puerta, antes de continuar con su queja – ¿tienen idea de lo que el pobre Helmond está sintiendo en estos momentos?

En cuanto al joven Pataki, este llego a la planta baja, y sin preocuparse por llamar la atención de los que allí esperaban al abuelo, siguió su carrera hasta salir del nosocomio – ¿y-yo… casarme con Arleene? ¿con ella? con la chica más dulce, amable y hermosa del mundo ¿así nada más, por qué sí? – empezó a dar vueltas en círculos, tratando de digerir el extraño acuerdo, al que llegaron sus propios padres – ¿s-ser esposo de mi bello ángel de ojos verdes, la joven con el mejor cuerpo y la más espléndida sonrisa de la H.S.130?

No tenía que ser un genio, (que lo era) para saber que su rostro estaba completamente rojo, ya que el calor que sentía en su cara no era normal, y agradecía a los cielos que el ambiente era gélido; eso justificaría un poco el rubor en sus mejillas.

Se detuvo en seco y se dio una fuerte bofetada en la cara, desatando la atención de algunas personas que permanecían por allí – jajaja… sí, e-esto no es un sueño y realmente quieren que me case con Arleene… con ella, ni más ni menos que ella, solo ella, y han hecho un acuerdo para eso jajaja… – la dicha era tanta, que de repente y sin más, el afortunado rubio cayó a sus espaldas, perdiendo el conocimiento con una sonrisa en su rostro.

0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0

ConTinUarA…

Si les gusto ya saben que me lo pueden hacer saber con un review, si no les gusto y sienten que no pueden detener su queja, también me lo pueden hacer llegar con un review. Todos los comentarios son bien recibidos :D.

Nos leemos después ;)

MaRyMoRaNTe:)


	2. ¿Arleene Shortman o Arleene Pataki?

Hola amigos, Mary Morante por fin ya regreso a casa.

Les agradezco los comentarios a **hogotapia, Gloufan, ely, Maria Jesus, GRIMMM, Lula, IJBN**, en serio que me honra que se hayan tomado la molestia de escribirme y decirme lo que piensan de este y todos mis fic, los cuales saben muy bien no abandonare.

Aun tengo mucha inspiración para esta historia, es por esto que subí pronto el capítulo dos, espero lo disfruten. Por cierto, para los que quieran conocer el aspecto de Roland Helmond Pataki, subí un dibujo de los dos en mi cuenta de DA.

**Disclaimer: Hey Arnold y sus personajes son propiedad de Nickelodeon y Craig Bartlett. A excepción de los creados por mí para este fanfic.**

0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0

**HEY ARLEENE**

**¿Arleene Shortman o Arleene Pataki?**

La cabeza no solo le daba vueltas, en verdad la sentía bastante pesada. No sabía exactamente que le había sucedido, pero podía sentir que estaba recostado en una cama. Abrió lentamente los ojos y lo primero que vio, fue el rostro inconfundible de la chica de sus sueños, y esbozo una boba sonrisa.

– ¿Helmond? ¿estás bien?

– ¿Ya estamos casados? – le cuestiono, viéndola con ojos de ensoñación.

Observándolo confundida, Arleene se aproxima a él tomando su cabeza con cuidado – ¡cielos no!… debiste de haberte golpeado muy fuerte la cabeza, estas diciendo incoherencias.

De forma instantánea, el pelirrubio recordó donde estaban, la razón por la que estaban allí, lo que habían dicho Bob, Miriam, los abuelos de Arleene; y por encima de esto, lo cerca que ella estaba de él. ¿Es que acaso no se daba cuenta, de que si se inclinaba así sobre él, pegaba de manera inconsciente los atributos a su rostro? – solo se ve un pequeño golpe atrás de la cabeza, no creo que sea…

– ¡Criminal! – Helmond la empuja, apoyando una mano sobre su abdomen – ¿es qué acaso no has escuchado nada del espacio personal?

La chica cae toscamente en la silla, donde había estado sentada esperando que él reaccionara. A pesar de que el empujón no había sido con fuerza, para Arleene fue como un fuerte golpe en su estómago, quedando doblada en la silla, abrazando su abdomen con firmeza y haciendo una mueca de profundo dolor – Ouh… mmmh…

Apoyándose en la cama, Helmond se sentó y tomo su gastada gorra – ay por Dios – rodó sus ojos – ni siquiera te empuje tan fuerte, no me vengas ahora con que te lastime, llorona cabeza de calabaza.

– Idiota… – la rubia trata de hablar lo más claro posible, pero el dolor aun le cortaba la respiración – estoy en el… período – termina de decir esto y desvía su rostro, para que Helmond no la molestara por las muecas de dolor.

Tal declaración por parte de Arleene, fue para Helmond como un balde de hielos. Su semblante de patán, fue sustituido a uno de franca preocupación y vergüenza. El jamás le haría daño a una mujer, y mucho menos a la que consideraba el amor de su vida, y peor aún, en la parte más íntima y femenina de la chica – A-Arleene yo… en verdad lo siento mucho, y-yo… no lo sabía.

– Esto no tienes porque saberlo tú, Helmond.

El chico de las rastas se puso de pie en forma expedita, con las mejillas enrojecidas – p-perdón… mira ven, te ayudaré a que te recuestes ¿quieres agua? ¿necesitas algo?

Esta extraña y nerviosa actuación por parte de él, desconcertó a Arleene. Como sea ¿desde cuando el gran e insoportable Roland Helmond Pataki, se preocupaba por alguien más que no fuera él? – mira, mejor olvídalo y vayamos con mis abuelos, ellos fueron los que me mandaron para acá, y nos están esperando – se pone en pie (aun con las manos en su abdomen) y ceñuda, acerca su rostro al del chico – a menos claro, que me quieras fastidiar y te niegues a acompañarme.

Aunque Arleene era más bajita que él, ejercía un gran poder en el pobre rubio enamorado, sobre todo cuando esta le hablaba enojada. Helmond solo elevo sus manos, como defensa – esta bien, esta bien, tranquilízate, haré lo que me digas.

Ambos salieron del área de urgencias, donde habían trasladado a Helmond, y desde donde avisaron a los Pataki. Cuando los cinco se enteraron de que el joven Pataki se desmayo, el abuelo le pidió a su nieta que fuera por él, y que en cuanto se despertara, ambos subieran para poder discutir el acuerdo prenupcial. Arleene fue a regañadientes y por supuesto que deseaba dejar clara su rotunda negativa al asunto, pero eso sería hasta que su "prometido" estuviera presente.

De nuevo, los chicos pasaron por la sala de espera, y la imagen de alguien con la pinta y reputación de Helmond, siguiendo cual perro castigado a la delicada, dulce y pequeña Arleene, si que desconcertaba a todos.

– ¡Arleene! – le habla Georgia, deteniendo a los muchachos – ¿te duele de nuevo el estómago? – cuestiono observando con cuidado a Helmond, y este solo bajo la mirada arrepentido – ¿o es que alguien te lastimó? – pregunto sin temor a equivocarse.

– Ni una cosa… – la rubia rodó sus ojos verdes, al chico detrás de ella – ni la otra, ya te dije en que días del mes ando Georgia, es normal sentir una ligera molestia.

La afirmación de Arleene, hizo sentir más miserable a Helmond. Ella debería de hacer que todos lo odiarán, (no tanto como él se odiaba en ese momento) o podría aprovechar las circunstancias y hacerse la débil delante de Liam, para conseguir la atención del pelirrojo, o sencillamente podría tomar ventaja de la situación y acusarlo con sus abuelos, para anular esta loca idea del matrimonio, pero no. Sabía que la bondadosa de Arleene no lo denunciaría, si no lo hacía con su mejor amiga, menos con sus abuelos, y eso le carcomía la conciencia.

– ¿Helmond, no piensas venir?

– ¿Eh?, sí ya voy – rápido se apresuro al interior del elevador y sus figuras se perdieron al cerrarse la puerta.

Los chicos de la pandilla cruzaron miradas entre sí – eso si que fue extraño – comenta Sheena – es como si Arleene fuera una domadora de fieras y Helmond solo un indefenso gatito.

– Vaya, no se que habrá sucedido allá – menciona Rhonda – pero parece que por fin, alguien a logrado domesticar a ese bestia de Helmond Pataki.

Solo Peyton entendía a la perfección, el porque su amigo se comportaba más cuidadoso con ella – ay Roland, ¿en que lío te has metido ahora?

Toda vez que se abrió el ascensor, ambos rubios descendieron y se encaminaron a la habitación del abuelo – antes de entrar, ¿ya sabes lo que tienes que decirles, verdad?

Elevando sus zafiros, el chico buscaba las palabras que ella quería escuchar – p-pues sí, les vamos a decir que… tú… yo…

– ¡Exacto! – Arleene camina unos pasos lejos de él, moviendo los brazos – que no estamos de acuerdo con esta absurda idea de la boda, ¡por Dios! si no estamos en el siglo quince, esto es el siglo veintiuno y los matrimonios arreglados ya no existen.

– P-por supuesto es absurdo… es decir, no pueden obligarnos a hacer algo que no queremos ¿cierto? – el rubio rasca su cabeza por encima de la gorra, y comienza a seguir a la chica – _¡rayos! como pude ser tan ciego, es obvio que Arleene no va a aceptar el arreglo que Bob esta ofreciendo_ – suspiro derrotado – _creo que me ilusione demasiado pronto._

Cuando la rubia abrió la puerta, ambos fueron sorprendidos con una lluvia de papelitos blancos, siendo estos pequeños recortes de papel higiénico – ¡que vivan los novios! – grito la abuela, tirando más fragmentos de papel en sus cabezas.

– ¡Abuela! – Gertie se puso frente a la pareja, los tomo de las manos y las unió, entregándole a la chica un ramo blanco, hecho por supuesto con papel higiénico – ¡abuela basta ya, que esto es serio! – exclama la adolescente, arrojando el ramo y cayéndole al paciente que había confundido con su abuelo.

Bob y el abuelo estaban revisando el contrato prenupcial, donde el primero otorgaba su autorización para que Arleene se desposará con Helmond, mientras que Miriam y la abuela eran las que celebraban a los chicos – cielos querida, tu abuela si que se entusiasma con las bodas.

– ¡Pues que lástima, porque no habrá ninguna boda! – termina cruzando sus brazos – anda Helmond, diles lo que pensamos.

– ¿Quién yo? – el rubio se volvió hacia Arleene, que le miraba con ojos asesinos, esperando a que él también demuestre su inconformidad – b-bueno, a decir verdad… lo que pienso de la boda… yo…

Todo mundo quedo callado en la habitación, esperando escuchar la opinión del muchacho, quien se empezó a poner nervioso – b-bueno yo… yo… ¡demonios! es que… ¡solo mírenla! ¿quién en su sano juicio se casaría con alguien con la cabeza tan deforme?

Arleene abrió enorme la boca, no esperaba que Helmond comenzará a atacarla para deshacer los planes nupciales – yo no quiero a una enana, cabeza de calabaza como esposa – se inclina hacia la joven y la hace retroceder, acorralándola en una esquina –¿de que me sirve tener a alguien que es tan delgada, pequeña, poca cosa, con piernas sin chiste y senos poco desarrollados? un hombre como yo merece a una mujer de verdad – frunce el entrecejo, poniendo la peor de sus caras – no imitaciones baratas.

¡PAFF!

Una fuerte bofetada, fue la respuesta de ella – ¡¿así que eso es lo que piensas de mí?! – le grita, con ojos vidriosos – que soy la imitación barata de una mujer ¿no es así?

Al escuchar las palabras que uso en contra de ella, Helmond entendió que se había pasado de la raya, otra vez – no, no, yo…

– Que soy delgada, con piernas sin chiste, pequeña poca cosa… ¡¿eso piensas de mí?!

– A-Arleene y-yo… no era lo…

Miriam se acerca a la chica, apoyando las manos en sus hombros – oh querido Roland, debes disculparte con ella.

Enarcando una ceja, el abuelo mira molesto a Helmond – creo que le debes una disculpa muy buena a mi nieta, muchacho.

– Eso, que se disculpe para poder seguir con los arreglos – declaro con seriedad Bob Pataki.

Esto último, Arleene lo sintió como una daga que atravesaba su corazón – abuelo… aun y con lo que él siente por mí… ¿continuarás con los planes absurdos de casarme con él?

– Claro que sí pequeña dama, esto no puede ser retrasado – sin dar más explicaciones, se volvió hacia el documento que Bob le había entregado – ahora, déjame terminar de leer las condiciones del contrato.

Ya no podía aguantar más, Arleene intento por todos los medios controlar sus impulsos, pero en esos días del mes, siempre era difícil mantener en orden las emociones. Sin darse cuenta, las lágrimas comenzaron a descender a gran escala – Eleanor, no te pongas así, tu abuelo y yo solo queremos lo mejor…

– ¡Déjenme en paz todos! – girándose sobre sus talones, la chica salió corriendo de la habitación, llorando inconsolablemente.

Los adultos allí presentes, posaron la vista en el chico Pataki – creo que… ¿acaso quieren que yo…? – Helmond señala la puerta a sus espaldas, eleva la vista y da un cansado suspiro – iré por Arleene.

– ¡Alto vaquero! – la abuela lo toma de la muñeca – si llegas a lastimar a mi nieta… – sin más, saca una navaja suiza, enseñándole la cuchara-tenedor.

– Wow, la verdad no quiero averiguar lo que puedes hacer con eso – levanta las manos, y señala con el pulgar la puerta – yo solo iré por ella.

– Cuida bien de mi Eleanor, vaquero – la anciana le guiña un ojo y lo suelta. Helmond no sabe que responder a esto, y sale en búsqueda de la pelirrubia.

Una vez afuera, en el pasillo de medicina interna, Helmond se reprendía a sí mismo – ¿deforme? ¿poca cosa? ¿imitación barata? ¡diablos! ¿por qué no mejor asesino a su cerdo mascota, para que me termine de odiar? ¡CRIMINAL! ¿por qué nunca puedo comportarme como un caballero delante de ella?, cada vez que tengo la oportunidad de tratarla con cariño, siempre termino siendo el peor de los patanes.

Da unos cuantos pasos, y ve a una enfermera que va pasando por allí – disculpe, ¿no vio pasar a una pelirrubia con falda escocesa y medias azules? – le pregunta.

Elevando una mano, la trabajadora señala la última puerta al fondo del pasillo, en el lado izquierdo – si te refieres a una chica que iba llorando, la vi salir por la puerta de las escaleras.

El adolescente dejo caer sus hombros, dio un suspiro y camino hacia la puerta – mierda… ok, gracias por el dato.

Desde la más tierna infancia, él había aprendido a ser el clásico matón con quien uno no deseaba tener problemas; aunque generalmente solo eran amenazas las que proliferaba, y de las riñas en las que se veía involucrado, comúnmente existía una buena razón para ello. Y todas las veces en las que molestaba a Arleene, siempre eran para llamar la atención de la despistada chica, y solo en muy contadas ocasiones la hizo sentirse realmente mal, pero jamás la había hecho llorar.

Independientemente si lloraba por lo que él dijo, o por el asunto del matrimonio, en ese instante él se sentía el ser más despreciable y cruel del mundo.

Al acercarse a la puerta notó que no estaba bien cerrada, se asomo por el espacio entreabierto y la pudo ver, sentada escalones arriba, inclinada hacia adelante, apoyando los brazos en sus rodillas y claro, llorando desconsoladamente.

Helmond dio un amargo trago de saliva. Odiaba verla así, y cada sollozo que ella daba, era como un puñal sin filo, que se clavaba justo en medio de su pecho – Arleene… perdóname, yo nunca quise hacerte tanto daño – susurra el chico, antes de entrar a las escaleras.

– Hola bonita ¿por qué lloras? – la chica eleva la vista y ve delante de ella al médico del día anterior, el mismo que le informo de su abuelo – ¿tu abuelo está bien?

Asustada, la pelirrubia seca rápido sus ojos con las mangas de la blusa. Al ver esto, el galeno le ofrece un fino pañuelo de seda – tienes unos hermosos y cálidos ojos verdes, no es justo que los maltrates así.

Con timidez, Arleene toma el pañuelo – gracias.

– Mi nombre es William y soy estudiante de medicina, pero puedes llamarme Will. Tú eres Arleene ¿cierto?

– ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? – Arleene lo miró unos segundos, posteriormente abrió grandes los ojos, sintiendo un intenso calor en las mejillas – ¿lo has buscado en el informe de mi abuelo, verdad?

El galeno subió los escalones que le faltaban y se sentó junto a ella – jajaja, veo que eres una chica muy lista – se inclina avergonzado – espero que no te moleste, pero cuando vi a una señorita tan bonita como tú, no pude evitar echar un ojo al expediente para saber como se llamaba, y debo decir que también tu nombre es…

La puerta que daba al tercer piso fue abierta de forma abrupta, cortando la inspiración del doctor – ¡oye niña, tus abuelos nos están esperando! – Helmond le habla en forma cortante a la chica y frunce el ceño al estudiante – ¿terminaste? tienes asuntos más importantes que atender ¿no? para eso te pagan.

Un suspiro de molestia se escapo de los labios de Arleene – iré cuando tú y tus padres se hayan marchado.

– Sabes que no puedes huirle para siempre a este asunto – camina a pasos agigantados y se pone frente a ella, ignorando a Will – además que nos quieren ver a los dos, no nada más a mí.

– Vaya – el joven de castaña cabellera se levanta – no sabía que tenías novio, disculpen que me entrometiera.

– ¡Él no es mi novio! – ¡Así es, soy su novio! – la pelirrubia queda boquiabierta, con el entrecejo junto, viendo iracunda a Helmond – ¡¿qué?! ¿pero cómo te atreves? ¡eso es una falacia!

Aun más confundido, Will metió la mano en el bolsillo de su bata y saco una tarjeta – bueno este no es mi asunto, pero si quieres hablar o quizás salir algún día, aquí tienes mi número de celular.

Conociendo las intenciones de Helmond, Arleene se adelanta y le arrebata la tarjeta al galeno, antes de que él se la quite – pero yo aun no te he dado mi número.

– No te preocupes, ese también lo investigaré – sube las escaleras y le guiña un ojo – nos vemos bella Arleene.

Ambos miraban al joven estudiante subir los peldaños, entrando a la puerta que daba al cuarto piso.

Cada uno sentía algo distinto. Arleene no podía creer que alguien, así de la nada, se le apareciera y le endulzara el oído, al tiempo que consolaba su llanto; en cambio Helmond, sentía unas terribles nauseas. El rubio había escuchado todo, y no quería aceptar que alguien tuviera las agallas que le faltaban a él, para declarársele a Arleene.

Bajo la vista hacia a la chica y ella aun conservaba el pañuelo que le ofreció – ¿qué es esto? – se lo arrebata.

– ¡Devuélvemelo, que no es mío! – dando brincos, Arleene trata de alcanzar el brazo extendido del rubio – ¡es de Will, y se lo tengo que regresar!

– ¿Este pañuelito es de tu novio el pálido? – rodea a Arleene detrás de su espalda, y alcanza a tomarla de ambas muñecas con una mano (por delante), para que no le quitara la tela – que pena, creo que es un afeminado, un hombre no carga pañuelos.

– ¡Suéltame Helmond! – la chica forcejea para librar sus muñecas, juntando sin querer, su espalda contra el cuerpo de él – ¿qué no has tenido suficiente con lo que me dijiste? ¿por qué tienes que ser tan cruel conmigo?

Esas fueron las palabras mágicas, que Helmond necesitaba escuchar. Sin pensarlo dos veces, soltó a Arleene y despacio bajo el brazo, a lo que esta aprovecho y le quito el pañuelo – además tú le dijiste que éramos novios, y eso no es verdad.

– ¿Y-Yo? – la ojiverde subió un escalón, tomo la corbata de Helmond y lo jaló hacia ella, para quedar cara a cara – sí, sí lo hiciste… ¿por qué? – su nariz quedo a escasos centímetros de la de él – ¿por qué me contradices? digo ¿que ganas con molestarme? ¿por qué siempre el problema es conmigo?

El mutismo fue la única respuesta coherente, que pudo ofrecer Helmond. Tenía más de un año que no había visto a Arleene, y ahora ella estaba casi rozando su nariz con la de él, chocando sin piedad el cálido aliento en sus labios y con respecto a estos, solo estaban a centímetros de su boca. Por el contrario, la rubia estaba furiosa; ya la etapa del llanto había quedado atrás y ahora le cedía el paso al coraje, ¡malditas hormonas! – sabes que, no quiero escucharlo – sus ojos se enfocaron en la corbata, y como mero instinto maternal, sus delicadas manos se fueron al nudo para arreglarla – vamos con el abuelo, antes de que me arrepienta.

c – c – c – c

– ¡Arleene! ¿donde estabas? – le interroga Georgia a su amiga, que va ingresando al cuarto del abuelo – te hemos estado esperando por horas, ¿pues en donde te habías metido?

– Salí a tomar un poco de aire, y a alejarme de situaciones incómodas – al finalizar, le echa una mirada molesta a Helmond.

– Así que, situaciones incómodas – la morena ve de reojo al chico de las rastas – sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea.

La rubia pasa un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja – sí Georgia gracias, en fin ya volví y me da gusto encontrarlos a todos aquí, ¿pero no somos muchas personas para un solo paciente?

El abuelo se apoya en la cama – es perfecto pastelito, así puedo decirles a todos que mi nieta… – eleva los brazos entusiasmado, pero el rostro de ruego que le dio Arleene, lo hizo callar en el último momento, antes de que hablara cualquier cosa del asunto – m-mi nieta… mi nieta esta feliz de verlos, sí eso iba a decir – se vuelve a recostar.

La abuela da un salto y se pone encima de su silla – además que los dos – señalando a Arleene y Helmond – ya son novios… ¡que vivan los novios!

– ¡¿QUÉ?! – la muchedumbre que rodeaba al anciano, pego el grito en el cielo. Nadie lo podía creer y por supuesto que eso era inconcebible, era como si un bello ángel se enamorara de un malvado demonio.

Todo mundo estaba boquiabierto, el abuelo solo se dio una palmada en la frente e hizo un movimiento negativo – y no solo eso, ellos… – la abuela iba a continuar, pero Arleene corrió hacia ella y alcanzo a cubrirle la boca.

– E-ellos, quiero decir nosotros… ¡ya nos vamos! – se regresa a un también sorprendido Helmond y lo empuja a la salida – ¡adiós abuelo, adiós abuela, los amo! – sin más, cerró la puerta a sus espaldas.

La puerta solo duro un par de segundos cerrada, siendo Georgia la primera en asomarse al pasillo – ¡Arleene espera!

– ¡Lo siento mucho Georgia, pero tenemos prisa! – la chica corría hacia la salida, jalando del brazo a su "supuesto" novio.

c – c – c – c

Afuera del nosocomio, la pelirrubia estaba recuperando el aire, y Helmond la observaba enarcando una ceja – y bien ¿qué vas a hacer ahora, chica lista? – interroga cruzando sus brazos.

Negando con la cabeza, Arleene se abraza a sí misma, temblando – no lo sé, ¡rayos! tengo que convencer a mis abuelos de atshuu… cambiar la malísima idea de comprometernos… atshuu… hay que planear algo.

– ¿Y tu abrigo? o es que viniste sin cubrirte, Shortman.

– L-lo deje en la habitación… atshuu, del abuelo.

Rodando los ojos, Helmond le da la espalda elevando los brazos – ¡ay por Dios! será mejor que regresemos por el, sino te vas a resfriar.

– ¡No! – Arleene lo alcanza y toma su mano, viéndolo suplicante – por favor, no quiero escuchar más del asunto, y tampoco quiero que se enteren los demás de nuestro aparente "compromiso" – baja la vista y acuna la mano de Helmond en sus pequeñas manos – por favor, no subas.

La mirada suplicante de Arleene, era como una fuerte droga para él, ¿cómo negarle algo a esa tierna carita de ángel con ojos esmeraldas? – ¡rayos esta bien! – la suelta, se quita de mala gana su chaqueta y se la entrega – póntela, no puedes andar así – se abraza a sí mismo – será mejor llevarte a tu casa.

– Pero tú únicamente traes esa delgada camisa, te vas a enfermar.

– ¡Diantres, solo hazme caso! – Helmond la tomo de la muñeca y la llevo al sitio de motocicletas. Abrió la cajuela bajo el asiento de su moto y saco una bufanda beige – subete y ponte esto en el rostro, que el aire es mucho más helado – el rubio se trepa al vehículo, se acomoda el casco y la pone en marcha – ¿vamos que esperas?

– No quiero ir contigo – expresa con disgusto, apretando la bufanda que le acaba de entregar.

– ¡Criminal cabeza de calabaza!, vámonos de una vez que tengo frío – da la vuelta con la moto y se pone a un lado de ella – no quieres estar aquí, no quieres estar con tus abuelos y no quieres ir conmigo, hace frío y no te puedo dejar sola, te vas a enfermar y si nos quedamos me vas a enfermar a mi también – la chica bajo la cabeza y mordió su labio inferior – ¿qué piensas hacer? ¿quedarte afuera hasta que salgan todos y te pregunten sobre nosotros?

No teniendo otra opción, Arleene se acomoda la chaqueta, envuelve su ovalada cabeza con la bufanda y se sienta detrás de Helmond, apoyando sus manos en los hombros – sujétate bien – hace un movimiento brusco con la motocicleta, provocando que Arleene pegue un salto y lo abrace de la cintura.

– _Jejeje, siempre funciona_ – se dice Helmond mentalmente.

Haciendo uso de su destreza en la moto, Helmond condujo directo a la casa de huéspedes, evadiendo el congestionado tráfico. Arleene sentía como las frías ráfagas de aire chocaban directo en su rostro, robándole el poco calor que generaba su cuerpo e incrementando la sensación gélida, además que durante el trayecto comenzó una ligera llovizna.

Para protegerse de las ráfagas y las minúsculas gotas, la pelirrubia cerro los ojos y apoyo su frente en la espalda de él. Helmond de inmediato sintió, como el calor iba aumentando en esa parte de su cuerpo. Esto al principio lo tensó, dificultando un poco su respiración y aumentando la fuerza de sus palpitaciones. Su cara la sentía caliente, y temía que la chica se diera cuenta del cambio en su frecuencia cardiaca, así que busco una distracción para no pensar en ello; pero la estocada final a sus emociones ocurrió, cuando llegaron a un semáforo en rojo, y al bajar sus azulados ojos notó que ella lo abrazaba con fuerza, arrugando su camisa y rozando los nudillos de la mano izquierda, con la sensible piel de su abdomen – ¿estás bien? sobre… tu sabes.

– Sí, solo tengo mucho frío – por un breve momento lo suelta, jala las mangas de la chaqueta para cubrir sus manos y lo vuelve a abrazar.

Por fortuna para él, llevaba el casco puesto y Arleene no podía distinguir las expresiones de su cara. Consciente de esto, Helmond giro su cuello y la vio fijamente por el rabillo del ojo, con la atención de alguien perdidamente enamorado; una sonrisa soñadora en sus labios, escapándosele un silencioso y melancólico suspiro – tranquila linda calabacita, ya vamos a llegar – expresa en un susurro, más para sí mismo que para ella.

Lo que nunca paso por su cabeza, fue que Arleene mantenía el rostro pegado a su espalda, y eso hizo que ella escuchara la vibración de su voz, en la caja torácica. Muy lentamente, la chica fue abriendo los ojos, con la interrogante en su mirada. Frunció el entrecejo, y estaba segura de haber escuchado un mote cariñoso salir de él – _¿"linda calabacita"? ¿escuche mal o dijo eso?_ – se cuestionaba por dentro.

La luz verde les dio el paso y continuaron su camino – ¡Helmond! ¡¿falta mucho?! – Arleene eleva la voz, para contrarrestar el sonido del viento y la barrera de la bufanda.

– ¡No, estamos cerca! – grita desde el interior del casco.

– ¡¿Eso quiere decir que ya vamos a llegar?! – vuelve a gritar Arleene, tratando de que él repita las palabras de antes.

– ¡¿Qué dices?! ¡no te escucho!

– ¡Qué me digas si ya vamos a llegar!

La moto se inclina al dar una vuelta – ¡Ah, sí!

– ¡¿Sí qué?!

– ¡Mira adelante! – de repente, la velocidad fue disminuyendo y al elevar la vista, vio frente a ella la casa de huéspedes – ¿esto responde a tu pregunta?

Haciendo una curiosa mueca de decepción, Arleene suelta a Helmond – se podría decir que sí – comienza a quitarse la chaqueta, pero él la detiene – espera, que aun estas a la intemperie.

– ¡Ash! entonces sígueme – la rubia se acomoda la bufanda, camina para rodear la vieja construcción y se dirige a las escaleras de incendios.

Extrañado, Helmond le siguió los pasos – ¿no cargas las llaves de tu propia casa?

– Deje mis llaves dentro del abrigo – continua subiendo – lo bueno es que el móvil lo traigo en la bolsa de mi falda, mira – mete la mano y saca el aparato.

Encogiéndose de hombros, el rubio rasca su barba de chivo – lo que tú digas, calabaza.

Ambos llegaron a la azotea, Arleene se puso de rodillas y abrió una de sus ventanas. Antes de ingresar, se sentó en el borde de esta y se retiro los zapatos, los arrojo al centro de la pieza y cuando esta a punto de descender, rueda los ojos hacia Helmond. Este ya había empezado a moquear, su rostro estaba completamente rojo de la nariz y las orejas, además que se abrazaba a sí mismo y sus brazos titiritaban de frío, con marcada blancura en sus manos.

Ella aun portaba su chaqueta junto con la bufanda. Se quedo unos minutos sin moverse, hasta que puso los pies en su cama y se volteo hacia él – ven – le extiende la mano izquierda y apoya la derecha en el borde de la ventana – siéntate aquí y quítate las botas.

– ¡¿Cómo dices?! – el chico se voltea para darle la espalda, aun con brazos cruzados – ¡¿qué estás loca?! acaban de decirle a medio mundo que somos novios, ¿y tú quieres que entre así como así a tu alcoba? ¿o es que ya quieres empezar a actuar como mi chica? – le dice, con una burlona sonrisa en su cara.

Elevando los ojos, Arleene puso manos en la cintura – ¡claro que no tonto!, pero estas empapado y te estas congelando, solo quiero que pases para calentarte, nada más – le vuelve a extender la mano – si no entras, me quedare con tus cosas.

– ¡Argh esta bien! – con enojo, Helmond repite la misma acción que Arleene, y baja a su cama – ¿y ahora?

– Quítate esa ropa húmeda, estás mojando mis sábanas – abriendo un cajón bajo su cama, la chica saca un albornoz de fino algodón, color azul oscuro, con estrellas amarillas, junto con un enorme pantalón que le hacía juego – ponte esto mientras regreso.

Haciendo un gesto de mal gusto, Helmond ve las prendas que ella le dio – ¡Aguarda un momento niña! una cosa es que entre a tu cuarto y otra que yo… – la busca con la vista, y solo ve la puerta de su habitación abierta – oh cielos – acerca las ropas a su rostro y alcanza a percibir un perfume de lavanda y rosas – aaaah… tan suave y cálido, como la dueña de estas prendas.

Minutos después, Arleene subió con una charola y dos tazas de espumoso chocolate caliente. Posa la charola en una pequeña mesa de té y la jala, para acomodarla delante de su sillón rojo automático – ven siéntate, traje chocolate caliente.

Fingiendo fastidio, Helmond se sentó junto a ella y cogió una taza.

– ¿Y tus prendas mojadas? – pregunta Arleene.

– Ah, no te preocupes por ellas – se encoge de hombros – las deje en el suelo, así no ensuciaran nada.

Buscándolas con la vista, Arleene localiza las ropas en la proximidad de su cama – tengo un cesto para ropa sucia – se levanta y las pone dentro de el.

– ¡Woooa! – dando varios tragos, Helmond cierra los ojos y saborea el espumoso chocolate – este chocolate esta sabroso, que digo ¡esta buenísimo! – inclina la taza, dandole gusto a su paladar – ¿pues que le pusiste, cabeza de calabaza?

Sentándose de nuevo junto a él, la chica se quita la chaqueta y se pone una bata verde aguamarina, con tulipanes blancos – mmmh… una pizca de canela, vainilla, bombones – se encoge de hombros y toma su taza – chocolate.

El rubio termina su bebida – ¡pues esta estupenda, vas a ser una excelente esposa! – al decir esto, el ambiente entre ellos se puso excesivamente tenso – bueno, quiero decir… que cuando eso pase… algún día.

– Ya Helmond – la chica apenas había dado un pequeño sorbo, a su bebida caliente – déjalo así.

El ambiente quedo en silencio, lo único que se oía era el suave golpeteo de las gotas de lluvia, en el techo de cristal. Helmond se retiro la gorra y comenzó a rascar su nuca, buscando mentalmente la manera de romper el hielo que se formó. Arleene subió sus piernas, las doblo y las pego a su cuerpo – ¿vas a terminar tu chocolate? – el rubio se dio una patada mental, por la pregunta que formuló – _¿en serio hermano? ¿el chocolate? ¿es lo único que puedes decirle en estos momentos?_

– Tómalo – la chica pone los brazos sobre sus rodillas, y apoya su barbilla.

De nuevo la habitación quedo callada, y Helmond no despegaba la vista de ella, dando pequeños sorbos a su chocolate – Arleene – dio un fuerte suspiro – verás yo…

– ¡Es que simplemente no entiendo! – le interrumpe bruscamente – ¿casarme? ¿a esta edad? ¿por qué? quiero decir, nunca creí que mis abuelos me obligarían a hacer algo así, ellos siempre me han demostrado cariño, apoyo, confianza – gira los ojos hacia él – ¿por qué me forzarían a casarme con alguien como tú?

– ¿Con alguien como yo? – Helmond pone cara de pocos amigos.

– Sí, con alguien como tú – la rubia también le frunce el entrecejo – ¿quién querría estar casada con alguien como tú?, y sabes muy bien de que estoy hablando.

Bastante irritado, el rubio se pone de pie, dando vueltas en la alcoba – ¿a que te refieres con eso? oh ya se, lo dices porque mi cabello no es rojo y mi rostro no es pecoso, o tal vez porque no soy como el estúpido fortachón de tu ex-novio.

– ¡No lo digo por eso, menso! – Arleene se pone de pie y se planta delante de él.

– Entonces lo dices por ese idiota del pañuelo ¿verdad? – el rubio la reta con la mirada – pues te tengo noticias calabaza, tampoco me entusiasma estar casado con una chica como tú.

Apretando los dientes, la chica no aguanta más y explota – ¡justo a eso me refiero! ¿cómo puedo estar con alguien que cree que soy poca cosa, enana, con piernas sin chiste? – los verdosos ojos de Arleene, se fueron humedeciendo – ¿no comprendes verdad? no puedo estar con alguien que solo realza mis defectos, y cree que soy una imitación barata – se da la vuelta tan rápido, que sus finos cabellos golpearon la cara de Helmond, como si fuese otra bofetada. Se sentó otra vez, subió sus piernas y las abrazo, escondiendo su rostro entre el espacio del pecho y las rodillas.

Dando un cansado suspiro, Helmond comprendió al fin de que hablaba Arleene. El apenado rubio se había dejado llevar por lo celos, y ahora empezó a sobar su brazo izquierdo – A-Arleene yo, la verdad no… bueno, yo nunca quise decir eso, es solo que para serte sincero yo… – se detiene un instante, y ve que esta no responde – no supe que decir en ese momento y pues… – hace una profunda inspiración, para proseguir – lo único que se me pudo ocurrir, fue decir lo opuesto a lo que pienso de ti, y no te culpo por estar enojada conmigo.

Poco a poco, la chica fue levantando su rostro, mostrando el camino recorrido de las lágrimas. Helmond empezó a sentir que las piernas le temblaban, comenzó a sudar frío y el corazón golpeaba salvajemente su pecho – _vamos Helmond, tienes que decirle, es ahora o nunca_ – pasa saliva, aun con sabor a chocolate – e-en serio nunca he creído, que seas algo de lo que dije, a-al contrario y-yo… yo creo que tú…

Un inesperado grito, interrumpe la declaración del chico – ¡Arleene ya llegamos! – se escucha desde la planta baja.

– ¡Ay no! – rápido la chica abre la puerta y se asoma, viendo a los miembros de la casa de huéspedes subir las escaleras – ya llegaron los inquilinos – se vuelve hacia él y lo empuja hacia la ventana por donde ingresaron – ¡tienes que irte de aquí antes de que…!

Unos leves golpes en la puerta, precedieron la apertura de esta – Arleene querida ¿estás despierta? – Suzie se asoma.

La chica estaba acostada en la cama, cubierta con gruesas mantas – claro Suzie, solo no enciendas la luz por favor, me duele la cabeza.

– No te preocupes linda, solo quería asegurarme de que estabas bien – se sienta en el borde de la cama y apoya una mano en la manta – cuando se fueron, lucías muy asustada.

– B-bueno, es que necesitaba descansar – finaliza con una amplia sonrisa.

Suzie acaricia la manta – ¿sabes cariño? no sabía que te gustaba tanto Roland.

Elevando la vista, las mejillas de Arleene se colorearon – y-yo tampoco lo sabía, supongo.

– Imagino que no tienen mucho siendo novios.

– No, digo sí, digo… – la alterada pelirrubia, posa una mano en su frente – lo siento Suzie, estoy cansada.

Suzie le sonríe de forma maternal a la chica, se levanta y la cubre con las cobijas, pero al jalar las mantas, quedan al descubierto unos grandes pies con calcetas negras – ¡mete los pies!

– ¿Qué? – la señora Kokoshka baja la vista al pie de cama, y no nota nada extraño.

– E-es que… a veces tengo q-que decirle a mi cuerpo, l-lo que tiene que hacer jajaja – Arleene levanta las mantas y se cubre completamente – hasta mañana Suzie.

Confundida, Suzie se levanta y camina hacia la puerta, rascando su cabeza – creo que si necesitas descansar Arleene, nos vemos mañana.

Minutos después de que se cerrara la puerta, las cobijas salieron volando, revelando al que estaba escondido bajo ellas – ¡demonios Arleene, tu incompetencia casi nos meten en problemas!

Frunciendo el ceño, Arleene toma las cobijas y se tapa hasta la cintura – ¿mi incompetencia? – pega su nariz a la de él – ¡si tú fuiste el que no supo como acomodarse bajo mis mantas!

– ¡Pues tampoco fue una excelente idea, chica lista! – Helmond también se cubre hasta la cintura – ¿esconderme bajo las mantas? ¡JA! ¿y que hubieras dicho si esa mujer nos descubría? ¿qué soy el hada de los sueños? – pone los puños en la cintura – ¡diantres calabaza! ¡si apenas nos acaban de declarar pareja, y ahora estamos compartiendo la misma cama!

Ambos abrieron grandes los ojos, al darse cuenta de la comprometedora posición en la que se encontraban, sobre todo por el accidental roce de sus narices. Con un fuerte rubor en sus rostros, los dos se separaron desviando la mirada, y Arleene se cubrió más con las mantas.

– Será mejor que te vayas – la chica cerró sus esmeraldas y sintió el mover de las mantas. Minutos pasaron y cuando abrió los ojos lo busco, al no verlo elevo la vista a la ventana, que estaba mal cerrada.

La pelirrubia empezó a sentir un fuerte picor en la nariz, la visión se le nubló y el labio inferior le comenzó a temblar. Se recostó en la cama y se puso en posición fetal – y-yo no… snif, no me quiero casar… snif, no con él.

Arleene desconocía que sus palabras fueron escuchadas por su ahora "novio", rompiendo el sensible corazón que poseía el rebelde rubio. La lluvia había cesado, no así el frío que si no fuera por el albornoz y el pantalón que ella le presto, le calaría hasta los huesos – no te preocupes amor mío, te prometo que convenceré a Bob y evitare esta boda, aunque eso me destroce por dentro.

En la oscura y gélida noche, el ruido de una motocicleta se alejaba de la casa de huéspedes.

0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0

ConTinUarA…

Arleene no entiende porque sus abuelos han tomado esa decisión tan radical, y cree que Helmond esta tan molesto como ella, aunque sin querer el chico Pataki ha sembrado la semilla de la duda en ella ¿realmente le dijo "linda calabacita"?

Helmond paso de sentirse bendecido, a sentir como su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos, pero ha prometido hacer hasta lo imposible para evitar la boda y no lastimar al amor de su vida.

Nos leemos después ;)

MaRyMoRaNTe:)


	3. Aprendiendo a ser su Novio

Hola amigos, Mary Morante tiene mucha inspiración, pero también mucho que estudiar.

No tienen idea como agradezco sus mensajes de apoyo a mi fic, y quiero agradecer a **Nyphandora Lu, HoGoo, JRussell19, Gloufan** y a los que han firmado como **Guest** en sus reviews, ya que sin esa enorme motivación, tal vez no seguiría con mis Fictions.

Este capítulo se lo dedico con especial cariño a **P Jacqueline Russell**, amiga muchas gracias por recomendar mi fic, espero no defraudarte :D este capítulo es para ti.

**Disclaimer: Hey Arnold y sus personajes son propiedad de Nickelodeon y Craig Bartlett. A excepción de los creados por mí para este fanfic.**

0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0

**HEY ARLEENE**

**Aprendiendo A Ser Su Novio**

El incesante movimiento nocturno de la rubia, era un claro signo de que estaba teniendo un sueño perturbador. Cada relámpago que iluminaba la noche, obligaba a que Arleene apretara con fuerza sus párpados – ah… yo… – murmuraba adormecida.

– Ya van a abrir el telón Arleene – con susto, la rubia elevo sus ojos verdes y cruzo miradas con Sheena – tú solo no te muevas, recuerda que estas dormida.

– _¿Dormida?_ – apenas iba a preguntarle a Sheena de que hablaba, cuando esta se alejo y escucho diversos aplausos. Bajo la vista y se miro a sí misma; su cuerpo era más infantil, por lo que los curveados senos habían desaparecido, además portaba un femenino vestido color magenta, con bordes de encaje, color beige – ¡es verdad! estoy en la obra escolar de cuarto año – cerró los ojos y se puso cómoda en la improvisada cama, que estaba rodeada de rosas, lirios, gardenias y gerberas, todas de diversos colores.

Sin poder ver nada, Arleene escucha atenta a los que hablan, para saber en que parte de la obra van – he aquí dulce príncipe, la que buscáis yace recostada en su cama.

– Pero no comprendo – menciona una voz masculina – si he aniquilado al dragón, mi amada no debería estar muerta.

– No temáis, valiente caballero – responde una voz que suena a Nadine – que nada esta perdido, la bella princesa no ha fallecido, solo duerme esperando el beso del verdadero amor.

La pelirrubia percibió que alguien se ponía a su costado – hermosa princesa, he aquí a tu fiel e incondicional esclavo – con delicadeza, el chico toma su mano y le da una suave caricia – y juro por mi honor – la voz de él ahora era más cercana a su rostro, también sentía como unos dedos tocaban con suavidad la piel de su cara, retirando dulcemente algunos cabellos que cubrían su rostro – que este beso, es de verdadero amor.

No sabría como explicarlo, (ya que sus ojos estaban cerrados) pero estaba segura de que él la miraba fijamente. Otra caricia fue percibida en su rostro, y lentamente sus labios fueron poseídos por aquel que fungía el papel del príncipe.

Era tan dulce, cálido, tierno y atrevido a la vez; tan lleno de amor. Todo eso sentía Arleene con ese beso, su primer beso para ser exactos, y no sabía si lo estaba disfrutando o no. La rubia abrió los ojos, y vio las manos de él apoyadas en sus mejillas, ¿cómo era posible que un beso fingido fuera tan dulce, apasionado, y por encima de todo, tan prolongado?– _¿Helmond?_ – quería hablar, pero sus labios aun eran presa de los del chico Pataki.

El señor Simmons miró su reloj, ¿cuánto tiempo más iba a tardar ese beso?

Esa sensación de bienestar se prolongo tanto, como tanto pudo él aguantar la respiración. Helmond se separó, tratando de recuperar el aliento – ah, ah… uff – la chica abrió los ojos y vio que este le daba una tierna sonrisa – es hora de despertar, bella durmiente – le extiende la mano.

Confusa todavía por el beso, Arleene levanto su delicada mano y él la cogió dócilmente, ayudándola a impulsarse para quedar sentada.

– Es hora de despertar, bella durmiente.

Hey Arleene, hey Arleene, hey Arleene…

De repente, Arleene abrió los ojos y se encontró con el rostro de su abuela – es hora de despertar, bella durmiente.

– ¿Abuela? – tallo sus ojos con una mano, y con la otra desactivo la patata – ¿ya dieron de alta al abuelo en el hospital?

– Aun no Eleanor, solo vine para descansar un poco, el viejo Hyunh se quedará con él durante la mañana – la abuela toma la cesta de ropa sucia – es hora de despertar querida, tienes que ir a la escuela.

Con una adormilada sonrisa, la chica se retira las mantas – ya me dijiste eso, gracias por despertarme abuela.

Gertie se detiene frente a la mesa de té, observando con divertida sonrisa a su nieta – de nada cariño, yo solo repetí las palabras que salieron de tu boca – se inclina y toma la bandeja con las tazas – se ve que tuviste una agradable velada, Eleanor.

– ¿Qué? – la chica tomo sus objetos personales para baño – claro que no.

– Aquí hay dos tazas querida.

– _Ups, olvide recoger las tazas_ – se dijo para sus adentros – a-anoche yo, tenía mucha hambre y me serví dos tazas de chocolate.

Mirándola con complicidad, Gertie se encamina a la salida – comprendo querida, será mejor que te arregles, no querrás llegar tarde.

Sin decir más, la abuela salió de la habitación y Arleene le siguió.

c– c – c – c

Ya vestida con sus ropas de costumbre, la joven pelirrubia bajo a tomar su desayuno – gracias por traer mi abrigo del hospital abuela – se sienta y Gertie le sirve pancakes – y antes de que lleguen los demás, quiero hablar sobre ese asunto.

– ¿De que asunto hablas Eleanor?

– ¡Abuela! sabes muy bien de que "asunto" – hace comillas al aire – estoy hablando.

Dirigiéndose a la cocina, Gertie sale con un frasco de jarabe maple – si te refieres al asunto de tu prometido, esa decisión ya esta tomada linda – vacía el contenido en los pancakes.

– ¡Abuela! – Arleene se pone de pie, y Gertie apoya dulcemente una mano en su hombro, obligándola a sentarse – ¡estamos hablando de mi vida abuela! y lo siento mucho, pero ustedes no pueden tratarme como si fuera un objeto – finaliza cruzando sus brazos.

Sin inmutarse, la abuela le da un tierno beso en la frente – te sugiero que leas todo el contrato linda – baja su mano al delantal, de donde saca un fajo de hojas y se las entrega – tal vez deberías de actuar ya como su novia, Arleene.

La jovencita tomo el grupo de hojas, y se volvió hacia la anciana. Con serenos ojos (que se asomaban detrás de las lentillas) la abuela afirma con la cabeza, sonriendo – es hora de irse Eleanor.

c– c – c – c

En los pasillos de la H.S.130, las miradas y murmuraciones eran el eco que Arleene dejaba a su paso. La molesta rubia frunció el ceño, y camino demostrando seguridad hasta su casillero – solo esto me faltaba, ser el centro de atención por un tonto noviazgo, del que ni siquiera fue mi decisión.

– ¡Arlie! – Georgia corrió hacia su mejor amiga – ¡por Dios chica! te he estado buscando por todas partes – pone manos en la cintura, viendo a la rubia con ojos entrecerrados – creo que me debes una muy buena explicación.

– Buenos días Georgia – Arleene abre su casillero – también me da gusto verte.

– Nada de "buenos días Georgia" – la morena cierra el casillero de Arleene y se para frente a ella, con brazos cruzados – creí que éramos mejores amigas.

Con cansado suspiro, Arleene hace a un lado a la morena y vuelve a abrir el casillero – vamos Gio, sabes que eres mi mejor amiga.

– Entonces – Georgia se asoma detrás de Arleene – ¿por qué no me dijiste nada de tu nuevo amor? – Arleene elevo fastidiada los ojos – ¿desde cuando estas enamorada de él?

Rápidamente, la rubia le tapo la boca a su mejor amiga – ¡Calla no digas eso! te pueden escuchar.

Con cuidado, la afroamericana retira la mano de la chica – vamos Arlie, se que algo está pasando aquí, y si ese idiota de Helmond esta forzándote a que seas su novia, yo te aseguro que…

– ¿A quién le llamas idiota? – una voz detrás de ellas, provoco que ambas voltearan y la pasmada pelirrubia, se extraña ante la presencia del chico Pataki – vaya, vaya, hablando del diablo – Georgia le pone cara de pocos amigos – ¿qué haces en la escuela, Helmond? pensé que ya habías olvidado donde estaba la H.S.130.

– No tanto como a ti se te olvido el estilo – le responde con saña.

– ¿Qué dices? – la morena empieza a empujarlo del pecho, con una mano – ¡grrr! por lo menos no tengo mi rostro cubierto con metales.

– Deténganse ya ustedes dos – Arleene se pone en medio de ambos y los separa – ¿que no ves? – le susurra a su amiga – están llamando la atención de todos.

Tal vez el alboroto de los dos no llamaba tanto la atención, como la presencia misma de Helmond en la H.S.130. La mayoría de los estudiantes, habían escuchado las increíbles y extraordinarias historias, que respaldaban la reputación del rubio. Incluso en muchas ocasiones, lo habían visto en los alrededores de bares de mala muerte, así como en compañía de las peores personalidades de la zona, tales como Wolfgang y Edmund, entre otros.

De mala gana, Georgia aprieta los labios, tratando de apaciguar todo lo que quiere decirle al impertinente rubio – ¡argh esta bien! – se cruza de brazos.

– ¡Roland hermano! – el pequeño Peyton se abre paso entre los estudiantes, y corre gustoso hacia su mejor amigo, dandole un efusivo abrazo que saca de balance al alto rubio – ¡regresaste a la escuela, que bueno! ¡bienvenido!

Con sonrisa socarrona, Helmond se inclina hacia Georgia – ¿ves chica lista? – rodea a Peyton de los hombros y lo abraza con fuerza – él si sabe darle la bienvenida a los amigos.

El fuerte sonido de la campana, marca el inicio de clases – ja-ja como si fuéramos amigos – furiosa toma al oriental del brazo y lo jala – vámonos Peyton tenemos que ir a clases, no como otros… – se detiene y mira a la ojiverde – ¿Arleene?

– Vayan, yo los alcanzo – Arleene frunce el ceño a rubio y este hace lo mismo – necesito hablar contigo Helmond – cierra el casillero y pasa un mechón de su cabello detrás de la oreja.

– Mmmmh déjame pensar no lo siento – se encoge de hombros y camina lejos de ella.

– ¡Hey ni siquiera lo pensaste!

– Lo lamento cabeza de calabaza, pero por ahora no puedo, tengo que ir con el idiota del director.

Decidida, Arleene se apura hacia Helmond y se para frente a él, deteniéndolo – nos vamos a ver a la salida – lo toma de la corbata y lo jala, para quedar a la altura de sus ojos – si no quieres que le diga a tus padres, que ya no somos novios.

– ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – pronto los colores se presentaron en el rostro del rubio, y sus ojos azules se abrieron como platos, al igual que la boca – ¿e-estás diciendo que…?

– Shhh… cierra la boca – la chica le cubrió los labios con una mano, y antes de responderle, se cercioró de que los pasillos estuvieran vacíos – mira se que esto no te va a gustar, pero… mientras resolvemos esto, fingiremos que somos novios.

– ¿T-tú y… yo? – Arleene lo soltó de la corbata y se apresuro a su aula – ¡no lo olvides Helmond, saliendo de clases!

Sin mayor explicación, ahora Helmond era novio de Arleene, su Arleene.

El adolescente había quedado de pie, anonadado, en los desérticos pasillos. Su cerebro procesaba una y otra vez las palabras que salieron de la pelirrubia, pero aun no daba crédito a lo acontecido – e-eso significa… – sin emitir sonido, Helmond hizo gestos como si estuviera gritando, apretó los puños, los elevo, dio varios saltos, para finalmente caer de rodillas y hacer como si tocará una guitarra en el aire. Todo esto sin hacer el menor ruido, esperando que nadie lo descubriera; aunque el sonido de una respiración lo hizo abrir los ojos. Giro la cabeza, y vio a la responsable del molesto sonido – ¿Brianna?

– Ahhh… ahhh… ¿sí Helmond?

– Tú no has visto nada – se acerco a ella, le pellizco la nariz (como era su costumbre cada que lo descubría) y la abrazó con emoción. Roland Helmond Pataki se dirigió a la oficina del director, dando de brincos y con una enorme sonrisa, dejando atrás a una muy feliz chica de anteojos.

En el transcurso del día, Georgia había estado preguntando insistentemente a la rubia, sobre el tema de su nuevo novio, y no solo ella: Rhonda, Sheena, Lorenzo, y otros chicos de la pandilla, también le interrogaron del asunto; en especial Rhonda (Arleene no estaba segura, pero presentía que algo había pasado entre ellos)

Cuando dio la salida, Georgia y Arleene esperaban a sus respectivas parejas en la entrada del edificio – esta bien amiga, confiare en ti – dice finalmente Georgia, y ambas hacen su saludo – ya me contarás lo que esta pasando, y aunque no me fascina Helmond, tienes todo mi apoyo.

– Muchas gracias Georgia – Arleene ajusta su abrigo.

Haciendo una mueca de sonrisa, la afroamericana pasa una mano por sus largos cabellos – por cierto, Peyton me dijo que invitara a ti y a tu novio al cine, vamos a ir en la tarde.

Sorpresivamente, un brazo rodeo los hombros de la rubia y la jalo – puedes decirle al debilucho de anteojos que no, esta hermosura vendrá conmigo.

– ¡Aléjate de mí! – enojada, Arleene se escabulle de los brazos del pelirrojo – ¿qué haces aquí Marc? te dije que no quería volver a verte, zoquete.

– Vamos mi amor, ambos sabemos que no lo decías en serio – la abraza de la cintura y la acerca hacia él – que tal si nos reconciliamos con un beso.

Georgia ve como su mejor amiga forcejea con el grandulón, y trata de ayudarla – ¡déjala ir idiota, sino te las verás con su nuevo novio! – con toda brusquedad Marc empuja a Georgia, cayendo sin remedio – ¡aaah!

Esta distracción del pelirrojo le sirvió a Arleene, para zafarse y acudir en auxilio de su amiga – si te refieres al idiota de Liam – dice Marc – lo vi cuando se marchaba jajaja – toma a Arleene de la muñeca y la aprieta.

– ¡Suéltame Marc!

– Ahora si lindura, en que… ¡hey! – sus palabras fueron interrumpidas cuando alguien lo jaló del hombro, recibiendo un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula. Su cuerpo dio un giro por la fuerza del puñetazo; no obstante, todavía sujetaba a Arleene, por lo que ambos cayeron.

La chica se precipito sobre sus rodillas, y de forma expedita sintió que alguien la rodeaba de los hombros, ayudándola a ponerse de pie – ¿estás bien? ¿te lastimaste?

Los impresionados ojos verdes de Arleene, se cruzaron con los preocupados zafiros de Helmond. La pelirrubia quedo unos segundos en silencio, y solo atino a afirmar con la cabeza – _¿lo habrá visto todo? _– pensó Arleene y antes de pronunciar palabra, Helmond rápido la abrazo y la puso detrás de él, desconcertándola de nuevo.

– ¡Hey rubio! – grita el pelirrojo mientras se incorpora – devuélveme a mi mujer.

Jamás en su vida, la chica había visto a Helmond tan enojado. Su expresión era como si fuera de otra persona; en contraste, sus manos eran gentiles con ella, sus brazos eran fuertes y varoniles, otorgándole una desconocida sensación de protección – ella no te pertenece – aclara, con mirada sombría y ceño fruncido.

Un pequeño grupo de personas (los pocos estudiantes que quedaban, en las afueras del edificio) se aproximaron con cautela a la escena, ya que muchos conocían la reputación de ambos, y no sabían a quien de los dos habría que temerle más, aunque las apuestas podrían estar en favor del rubio – jajaja… esto tiene que ser una broma – dice Marc con burla – ¿en serio tú eres ahora el novio de Arleene? ¿tú?

– ¿Y eso que tiene de raro, Marc? – pregunta la mencionada, acercándose con timidez a Helmond.

– Por favor, podrás engañar a los demás, pero a mí nunca – pasa una mano sobre su rostro y encuentra un hilo de sangre, saliendo de su nariz – jaja estúpidos, él simulará defenderte y seguramente tú fingirás quererlo, pero ambos sabemos que tú lo odias.

Esta declaración tensó un poco a Helmond, algo que no paso desapercibido para Arleene, por lo que se acerco más a él y cogió su mano – eso no es verdad Marc, no mientas – responde enojada.

– La que debería de ser sincera es otra, mi amor – camina hacia Helmond y este empuño la mano que tenía libre – mira hermano, no se como te convenció pero no te preocupes, yo puedo superar el dinero que ella te ofreció, porque aquí entre nos, es lo único bueno que puedes obtener de esta ramera.

Esas fueron las palabras que Helmond necesitaba escuchar, para saber que asesinaría a ese hijo de perra – ¡te mataré maldito! – sin existir poder humano que lo detuviera, Helmond se abalanzo sobre él y comenzó a masacrar al adolescente, quien aunque se defendía asestando uno que otro golpe, todo indicaba que no provocaba el mismo daño que recibía.

Bajo los gritos de _"pelea, pelea, pelea" _que lanzaban los testigos, Arleene trata de frenarlos – ¡no por favor! – grita y de inmediato Peyton (que va llegando) corrió hacia las chicas – ¡deténganse!

La terrible riña continuaba, y a pesar de que Marc era un grandulón, poca batalla le daba a Helmond (el pelirrojo nunca se imagino, que Helmond era un verdadero peleador callejero). Peyton, Arleene, Georgia y Sid trataban de contener al rubio; empero a esto, la ira lo estaba consumiendo, a tal grado que no se dio cuenta de que Marc ya no daba golpes, y ahora castigaba a una persona casi inconsciente.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Arleene saltó delante de él, y este instantáneamente detuvo su lucha – ¡ALTO! – grito asustada – ¡por favor!

Sacudiendo su cabeza para reaccionar, Helmond ve que ella lo coge de los brazos, concentrando ahora su atención, en las preocupadas esmeraldas de sus ojos – ¿Arleene?

– Basta, por favor – todos sueltan al chico y Arleene lo empuja un poco hacia atrás, para alejarlo de Marc – ¿que no ves que esta inconsciente?

Haciendo una mueca, el rubio siente que Arleene esta preocupada por su ex-novio, y comienza a sentirse como un idiota – siento mucho haber lastimado TANTO a tu novio, cabeza de sandía – dice mascullando entre dientes.

El alboroto que se había formado, llamo la atención de algunos docentes que aun estaban allí – ¡rápido corran todos! – grita un adolescente – ¡vienen los maestros y se van a meter en problemas!

Por fortuna para todos, los espectadores no eran tantos y fue sencillo dispersarse. Los maestros apenas se estaban asomando desde un edificio lejano, y el rubio tenía allí su motocicleta. Cogió la mano de Arleene y ambos subieron al vehículo, arrancó no sin antes asegurarse que Peyton, Sid y Georgia, ya estuvieran en el coche del oriental.

– Vamos a mi casa, necesito leer algo contigo – el rubio (ya con el casco puesto) afirmo con la cabeza.

Lo único que divisaron los maestros, fue a un chico sentado en el piso, que con dificultad se levantaba y se alejaba de allí, maldiciendo.

c – c – c – c

Ya en la casa de huéspedes, la pelirrubia podía sentir la irritación de su actual novio – Helmond ¿qué ocurre? ¿pasa algo malo?

Sentándose holgadamente en el sofá, de la sala de televisión, el rubio la ve de reojo – ¿tendría que pasar algo, cabeza de calabaza? – responde toscamente – mejor dime a que diablos me trajiste a tu casa.

Con un gesto de disgusto, Arleene se sentó en el espacio reducido que dejo el joven Pataki – no has hablado desde que llegamos – comenta seria.

– ¡Pues ya estamos conversando, rayos! – pasa un brazo detrás de su nuca y baja su sucia gorra azul, para cubrir sus ojos – ¿contenta?

La visión cubierta de Helmond duró muy poco, ya que Arleene le levanto la gorra – ¡Helmond deja de ignorarme! y ponte a leer esto conmigo – le muestra los papeles del contrato.

Mirándola molesto, la arremeda – "Helmond deja de ignorarme" – toma las hojas que ella le entrego y las avienta a sus espaldas – sabes, hoy no tengo ganas de hacerte caso, solo voy a descansar un poco antes de largarme.

– ¡Pero dijiste que vendrías a leer esto conmigo! – se va detrás del sofá y recoge las hojas – me lo prometiste.

– ¿¡Qué!? – exasperado se pone de pie – ¿cuando te prometí eso? – ve que le extiende los papeles de nuevo y la toma de la mano que los portaba – Arleene…

– ¿Ahora que? – Arleene baja la vista y ve las huellas de los dedos de Marc, en su frágil muñeca – no lo puedo creer – dice el rubio.

Avergonzada, la chica deja los papeles en el sofá y cubre su muñeca – olvídalo sí, eso ya paso.

Iracundo, Helmond empieza a dar vueltas – no calabaza, esto no ha terminado y lo peor es que tú – la señala con furia – ¡sigues siendo novia de ese estúpido!

– ¡Ya no soy su novia! – replica con el ceño fruncido.

– ¡Pero te preocupas por él! – eleva sus manos y alza la voz – ¡me detuviste para que no siguiera golpeándolo! – le da la espalda y empuña sus manos – TÚ lo defendiste a ÉL – dice con amargura y se encamina a la salida.

– ¡Eres un gran tonto! – Arleene lo jala del brazo, obligándolo a mirarla – ¡te detuve porque no quería que ese idiota te metiera en problemas! – Helmond abre con sorpresa los ojos – y por esta razón – le muestra la muñeca lacerada – es que termine con Marc, pero veo que eso a ti no te interesa – se da la vuelta y furiosa sube las escaleras.

Bastante confundido, Helmond comienza a sentirse culpable; ve el sofá, toma las hoja y trata de alcanzarla – ¡Cabeza de calabaza espera!

Subiendo las escaleras, la rubia se topa con el señor Potts – ¿te pasa algo Arleene? – le pregunta.

– No_me_pasa_NADA – empuñando sus manos, sube a su habitación y cierra la puerta de un sonoro golpe. Helmond se encontró con Ernie en su ascenso y cruzaron miradas – uuuy, ahora si estás en serios problemas jovencito, cuando una mujer dice que no pasa nada, pasa todo.

– Criminal, yo y mi gran bocota – llega a la puerta y da unos suaves golpes – ¿Arleene?

Desde el interior, sale el grito amortiguado por la madera – ¡vete!

El rubio se dio una fuerte palmada en la cara, tratando de controlar sus emociones y ordenar sus pensamientos – Arleene mira – recarga su frente y ambas manos en la puerta – siento mucho haber pensado… es que me dio tanto coraje.

Al otro lado de la puerta, Arleene estaba recostada en su cama, boca arriba, con brazos y piernas cruzadas, observando el firmamento a través del techo de cristal – es que… – habla Helmond – no puedo creer que exista alguien, que quiera lastimar a una persona pues… como tú – la rubia desvío los ojos hacia la puerta.

– Y cuando me alejaste de él, creí que lo estabas defendiendo… me dio tanta rabia no seguir golpeándolo – Helmond se separa de la puerta, dando un largo suspiro – creo que mejor me voy – se inclina y esta a punto de pasar las hojas debajo de la puerta, cuando esta se abrió.

– Aún tienes un pendiente conmigo – el rubio se levanta y Arleene lanza un pequeño suspiro – anda, pasa de una vez.

Helmond ingreso al cuarto y la chica cerro la puerta – ¿te duele? – pregunto con timidez, señalando su muñeca.

– ¿Esto? – acaricia su propia muñeca y se encoge de hombros – no es nada, en comparación a otras veces.

– ¡¿Cómo que otras veces?! – Helmond aprieta los puños – ese infeliz, pero la próxima vez juro que lo asesinaré.

Una amenaza de ese estilo, hecha al aire, no alarmaría casi a nadie; sin embargo, el sombrío reflejo de sus azulados ojos, preocupo a la pelirrubia – Helmond, prométeme que no volverás a pelear con él.

– No puedo prometer tal cosa – pone manos en la cintura.

Tomando su mano, Arleene lo llevo hasta el sofá rojo automático, mientras que él puso las hojas en su mesa de té – Helmond tienes que prometerlo, así como tienes que cumplir con esta lista – coge la primera hoja – ten, lee esto primero.

Frunciendo el ceño, Helmond toma la hoja y empieza a leer en voz alta – "reglas para ser el novio de Arleene Shortman" – enarca una ceja, al tiempo que su cara se torna colorada – ¿reglas? ¿esto es una broma?

– Creo que el concepto es bastante claro – la rubia cruza los brazos.

– Yo no sigo las reglas, chica lista – Helmond también cruza sus brazos – ¿qué piensas hacer al respecto?

La rubia niega con la cabeza – ya veremos querido novio, continua leyendo.

Observándola con ojos entrecerrados, el rubio siente una pizca de felicidad al oír la palabra "novio" salir de su boca. Con fuerte sonrojo, dirige de nuevo sus ojos al papel – "regresar a la escuela" – se encoge de hombros – bueno eso ya esta hecho, veamos… "cortarse el cabello" ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡estás loca!

– Anímate Helmond, un nuevo corte te hará ver mucho mejor – con entusiasmo, Arleene se levanta y va a los cajones bajo su cama, saca una toalla limpia, junto con unas tijeras – además que será divertido.

– ¡Ah no, eso si que no! – el rubio se pone de pie – nadie daña la imagen de Roland Helmond Pataki hermana, si no lo ha hecho Bob, mucho menos lo hará alguien con cabeza de balón.

– Eso también esta en mi lista de reglas – empieza a contar con sus dedos – no más cabeza de calabaza, balón, sandía, zepelín ni ninguna otra cosa.

– ¿Huevo?

– Ni huevo, chistosito.

Enarcando una ceja, ve las tijeras que ella trae en sus manos – ¿tú vas a cortarme el cabello?

– Sí pero aquí no, vamos al baño de mi abuelo.

– ¡Pero me vas a cortar mis rastas! – baja su gorra para cubrirlas, como si las estuviera protegiendo – tarde mucho tiempo, para que me quedarán así.

– Helmond, las rastas no me gustan, aparte… – se acerca a él y comienza a tocar la sensible piel de su nuca, acariciando algunos pelos finos y como consecuencia, desatando como pequeñas descargas eléctricas al chico – tienes cabellos jóvenes, estoy segura de que te verás más guapo sin ellas.

Ahora sí, no quedaba espacio para la duda. Helmond se odiaba a sí mismo y si tuviera el valor suficiente, se abofetearía delante de ella; todo porque Arleene le había convencido, sin el menor esfuerzo. Solo bastaron unas caricias, sus atenciones hacia él, esos bellos ojos verdes observándolo, la sincera sonrisa y sobre todo, que ella creyera que puede verse "guapo" – ¡ARGH!, ¡está bien cabeza de calabaza! ¡vamos antes de que me arrepienta!

– Lo imagine – con triunfal sonrisa, Arleene toma la mano de Helmond – ven.

Ambos bajaron al baño (no tan secreto) del abuelo y la chica le ofreció una silla al rubio. Este se sentó y ella le cubrió el cuello con la toalla limpia, le retiro la gorra y cogió una botella spray, para mojarle el cabello. Una vez que se humedeció lo suficiente, lo primero que hizo fue cortar las rastas, después paso el peine en su dorada melena y con cuidado, fue cortando el cabello – no te muevas Helmond.

– ¡Pues hazlo rápido! – Helmond agradecía a los cielos, no estar frente al espejo, sino Arleene pudo haber notado fácilmente su enrojecido rostro. Y hablando de cielos, en ese momento tenía la sensación de estar visitando uno; los dedos de Arleene parecían bailar una delicada danza con sus cabellos, y después de cada tijeretazo, pasaba con suavidad su otra mano. Cerró sus ojos, dio varias inspiraciones profundas y su relajación lo llevo al adormecimiento.

Largos minutos pasaron, y la rubia tuvo que despertar al chico de su sueño – ¿Helmond? ¿Helmond me escuchas?

Parpadeando varias veces, Helmond ve con ojos amorosos a la rubia – ¿terminaste?

Bastante extrañada, Arleene da unos pasos hacia atrás – ok… no se porqué me miras así, pero en fin – se voltea hacia el lavabo y le muestra espuma de afeitar – ahora toca el turno de la barba.

Sacudiendo con fuerza su cabeza (para volver a la realidad), bruscamente se pone de pie – ¡¿mi barba?! ah no calabaza, estas pasando los limites.

– Helmond…

– Nada de "Helmond" – junta sus manos y finge su voz – querías mis rastas, las tuviste, y eso es lo único que obtendrás de mí – retira la toalla y la arroja al piso.

No dispuesta a ceder, Arleene pone manos en la cintura – esos pelos se van, Helmond.

– Esta BARBA se queda.

– Eso no es una barba, es un grupo pequeño de cabellos, que guardan restos de alimentos.

– Mi barba no esta en discusión.

– Sí que lo esta, y si no la afeitas tú, la afeitare yo.

Mostrando una risa burlona, el rubio se posiciona al lado de la puerta – jajaja ¿en serio? quisiera verte intentándolo – sale del baño.

– ¡Helmond regresa! – Arleene sale en su búsqueda (con tijeras en mano) y Helmond ya iba a mitad de las escaleras – ¡vuelve aquí!

– ¡Olvídalo! – termina de subir las escaleras y ella corre para alcanzarlo, pero este es más rápido y le cierra la puerta a sus espaldas, escuchando como la chica chocaba al otro lado – afeitarme JA, sí cla… – una serie de sonoros golpes alertaron a Helmond – ¡por Dios no! – abrió la puerta y vio al final de las escaleras a Arleene, en el suelo –¡Arleene!

Todo parecía indicar, que cuando él cerró la puerta, Arleene dio unos pasos hacia atrás, y resbalo. Bajando las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo, llego junto a ella y se dejo caer de rodillas – Dios por favor, Arleene – la tomo lo más cuidadoso que pudo y la recostó sobre su regazo – Arleene despierta por favor.

– ¿Helmond…? acércate por favor, me duele todo – sin abrir sus ojos, Arleene exploro con sus manos el rostro del chico – necesito decirte algo.

El asustado rubio cerro los ojos, se aproximo a ella y Arleene lo jalo más hacia él – necesito decirte… – las pequeñas manos aun recorrían con insistencia la cara de él – ¿puedes oírme?

Hiperventilando (por la ansiedad), Helmond tenía toda la atención en su rostro – sí calabacita – la pelirrubia sintió un extraño escalofrío, cuando escucho de nuevo ese apodo – ¿necesitas algo?

– Solo necesito decirte que… caíste.

– ¿Qué yo qué? – se separa de ella y ve que sobre el sweater de Arleene, hay pequeños cabellos rubios. Elevo una mano a su barba y se regreso al baño, donde confirmo sus sospechas – ¡me la cortaste!

Sentada en el piso, Arleene le muestra las tijeras – lo siento hermano, jaja me obligaste a hacerlo – la sonrisa desaparece de sus labios, cuando ve los furiosos ojos azules del rubio y como él aprieta los dientes – oh, oh…

– ¡ARRRGH! ¡está me las pagarás! – se apresuro hacia ella y antes de que Arleene reaccionará, él ya la había tomado en sus brazos y la cargo sobre su hombro, soltando el objeto cortante.

– ¡AH! ¡suéltame Helmond! – encolerizado, Helmond llevó a la chica pataleando, por los pasillos de la casa de huéspedes, topándose con la vieja Gertie – ¡abuela ayúdame!

Sonriendo complacida, la abuela junta sus manos – ¡pero que romántico! eso me recuerda a mi primera cita.

– ¡bájame ya! – la rubia golpeaba insistentemente la espalda de Helmond, pausando su lucha al escuchar a su abuela – ¿cómo dices?

– En un rato le devuelvo a su nieta, señora – dice el chico Pataki en tono ácido, antes de cerrar la puerta de la habitación de Arleene.

– ¡Helmond basta ya! – continuaba luchando en su hombro – ¿qué piensas hacerme?

Con siniestra sonrisa, él se sienta en el sillón rojo y la pone en su regazo, boca abajo – esto – y sin más le da una nalgada – ¡ay! ¡oye!

– Esa fue por cortar mi barba – le da otra – esta fue por haberme engañado.

De nuevo, Arleene intenta zafarse de los brazos del rubio, pero él la sujetaba con fuerza – ¡hey ya detente!

– Y esta – le da otra nalgada – fue por asustarme… nunca, jamás en tú vida, vuelvas a hacerme algo así.

Arleene todavía permanecía en su regazo, sin embargo ya no luchaba por salir de su prisión; pudo percibir muy bien el dolor en las últimas palabras que dijo, y empezó a sentirse culpable de haberle mentido. Mordió su labio inferior, y francamente le daba vergüenza verlo a los ojos – _¿y ahora qué hago?_ – se preguntaba interiormente.

– Arleene, lo siento mucho.

– ¿Lo sientes? – la chica se incorporó (con ayuda de Helmond) y se sentó junto a él – ¿tú lo sientes? ¿pero por qué?

– Porque no soy mejor que Marc – rasca su cabeza – n-no pude contenerme y te lastime – baja la vista, evitando los ojos verdes de Arleene.

Una bella sonrisa se forma en el rostro de la chica – jajaja por favor, si golpeas como el bebé de Suzie jajajaja.

Lo que ella decía era verdad. Dentro de su furia, Helmond no utilizó su fuerza más que para retenerla, y el "castigo" había sido bastante suave, como para un pequeño lactante – jajaja además que jajaja, tu barbilla se ve muy chistosa jajajaja – la rubia toma su abdomen y se dobla de la risa – jajaja parece que alguien te hubiera mordido jajaja.

Frunciendo el entrecejo, Helmond se levanta muy avergonzado – ¡bueno ya! – se gira y a pasos agigantados sale de la habitación.

– ¡Espera! ¿a donde vas? – le pregunta Arleene desde la puerta.

– A donde más, me voy a afeitar – continua con sus pasos agigantados, rumbo al baño.

Si Helmond hubiera volteado en ese momento, se habría dado cuenta de la nueva mirada que Arleene tenía para él. Sin percatarse de sus acciones, la chica recargo su cabeza en el marco de la puerta, dio un discreto suspiro y puso una mano en su pecho – aquí te espero, tonto.

c – c – c – c

– Helmond por última vez, no_te_muevas.

– No puedo evitarlo Arleene – abre los ojos y la mira a centímetros de su cara – me estas haciendo cosquillas.

– Listo – con gusto, la pelirrubia le muestra el último piercing que retiro de su rostro – creo esos eran todos, sin contar con el de la oreja claro – la chica lleva una mano a su mentón, y analiza el rostro de Helmond, enarcando una ceja – abre la boca.

– ¿Ahora que se te ha ocurrido? ¿vas a hacerme un tratamiento dental, calabaza?

– Es Arleene y no, solo quiero ver si tienes piercing en la lengua.

– Ay demonios – elevando los ojos, Helmond abre la boca y saca la lengua – ¿estalás eliz?

Afirmando contenta con la cabeza, Arleene posa una mano en la mejilla de Helmond – vaya, quien iba a decir que sin todo ese pelo y esos piercings, te verías bastante apuesto.

Un incomodo silencio se hizo tras la declaración de Arleene. Helmond por su parte estaba tan rojo, que parecía una enorme cereza y Arleene de inmediato bajo la mano y la puso en su corbata – q-quiero decir… q-que no te ves tan, tan mal – arregla el nudo de la corbata y se levanta apenada.

Consternado, el rubio toma su gorra y se la pone – yo, hable con Bob y me dijo la verdadera razón – se levanta del sillón rojo – ese viejo, no se porque tiene que arrastrarte en esto.

– Es tu padre – la chica se sienta en su cama – y seguramente se preocupa por ti.

– ¿Preocuparse el gran Bob Pataki? ja-ja sí seguro – empieza a dar vueltas en la alcoba – no me deja vivir mi vida, siempre quiere que haga lo que él desee y ahora lo hace también contigo – se detiene a mitad de la pieza y rasca su cabeza – y parece que no desistirá todavía con lo del matrimonio.

Los hermosos ojos de Arleene se pusieron tristes – entiendo – giro la cabeza y se abrazó a si misma – ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

– Dispara.

– El examen que presentaste en la escuela ¿para que era?

– Ah, es sobre eso – Arleene le hizo señas y él se fue a sentar junto a ella – como perdí un año, el director necesitaba ubicarme según mis conocimientos – se alzo de hombros – y pedí que me dejaran en el grupo de Peyton.

– Entonces seremos compañeros – le mira con enorme sonrisa.

– Sí bueno – Helmond comienza a sentirse nervioso, y empieza a sobar su brazo – ¿Arleene te puedo preguntar algo?

– Dime Helmond.

– ¿Por qué decidiste aceptar ser mi novia? – por la mirada que ella le puso, replanteo la pregunta, para que no se percatara de su entusiasmo – quiero decir, no es que te lo hubiera pedido yo, ya sabes, tus abuelos, Bob, Miriam.

Su aspecto de sorpresa cambio a uno de disgusto – no quiero pensar en eso, pero si en algún momento nos tenemos que casar, no quiero que se vea tan forzado – sube las piernas y las cruza – por lo menos, quiero sentir que todo fue fruto de una relación "normal" – hace comillas al aire.

La habitación quedo en silencio una vez más, Helmond se levanto y fue por el contrato – ¿y ya terminaste de leer esto?

– Me falta la última parte – extiende la mano y le quita la hoja del final – puedes leer el resto.

Así, los dos se acomodaron en la cama de Arleene (uno enfrente del otro) y se pusieron a leer el contrato nupcial – ¿pero que es toda esta basura? – continua leyendo – "si la esposa se muda de casa, su esposo tiene que ir con ella, eso incluye si ella desea estudiar lejos…" por favor, y mira este: "si se llega a producirse un embarazo, ambos se harán responsables del o los bebés…" ¿pues en que diablos están pensando? ¿no crees Arleene? – dirige sus orbes azules a la chica – ¿Arleene?

La mencionada no contestaba, porque no podía despegar sus ojos de las últimas líneas – "en caso de que la señorita Arleene Shortman, demuestre que puede sustentar su educación con un empleo, y que este no afecte su desempeño escolar, este contrato quedará anulado para beneficio de la misma" – eleva los ojos hacia Helmond – ¡¿escuchaste!? – pregunta radiante de felicidad – ¡podemos anular el compromiso!

– Vaya… que alegría – expresa Helmond, sonriendo hipócritamente.

– ¡Puedo anular el contrato! ¡puedo anular el contrato! – con sumo entusiasmo, la chica empezó a brincar en su cama, sin darse cuenta de que cada salto que daba, elevaba su falda y torturaba al inocente rubio, que como reflejo se puso de pie (sobre la cama) y Arleene dio un salto hacia él, cayendo sobre este y abrazándolo con fuerza – ¿escuchaste Helmond? ¡vamos a anular el contrato!

– Ah… yo…

Arleene se hinco en su cama y jalo al rubio, quedando hincado igual delante de ella – ¿me acompañarías a buscar empleo? – le cuestiona, llevando un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja – es que, no quiero que Georgia me haga más preguntas.

– S-sí – se encoge de hombros – ¿por qué no?

– ¡Gracias Helmond! – se aproxima a él y lo abraza con fuerza – muchas gracias.

Con tristeza en su rostro, Helmond le devuelve el abrazo – no hay problema.

c – c – c – c

La noche llego y era hora de que los "novios" se despidieran. Helmond estaba en el pórtico con las manos metidas en su chaqueta – gracias por lavar mi chaqueta, no recuerdo la última vez que fue lavada.

– De nada, aunque a la que deberías agradecerle es a mi abuela – la chica junta sus manos emocionada – no puedo creerlo ¡estoy tan feliz! podemos salir de esto ¿no te da gusto?

– ¡Por supuesto! – el rubio se separa y rasca su nuca – después de todo, me gusta más decirte cabeza de calabaza.

Aunque debería de sentirse completamente feliz, Arleene sentía que algo en su interior no anda bien – ya te dije las reglas Helmond, no me digas calabaza.

– Ahora si estoy confundido – Helmond ve inquisitivo a la rubia – si existe una forma de salir de esto, ¿aun vamos a fingir que somos novios?

– Helmond – desconocía la razón, pero esa pregunta provoco una extraña sensación en ella – el contrato aun no se anula, así que sí, aun fingiremos que somos novios – pone sus manos en los hombros de él y lo empuja, obligándolo a descender un escalón del pórtico, quedando sus rostros al mismo nivel. Sus ojos verdes se clavaron en los zafiros de Helmond, y lentamente se fue acercando a él, coloreando sus mejillas.

– _Vamos Arleene, tú puedes hacerlo_ – se repetía mentalmente, cerró los ojos y estaba tan nerviosa y apenada, que al último segundo agarro su rostro y lo giro, plantando un beso en la mejilla – nos vemos mañana – totalmente roja, entro corriendo a la casa de huéspedes y cerro la puerta, recargándose en ella – rayos no pude, que va a pasar si tengo que besarlo… no creo poder hacerlo – se dijo la rubia – tendré que hablar con él al respecto.

Mientras tanto, en el pórtico, Helmond cerro los ojos, despacio elevo su mano y comenzó a acariciar la zona del beso, palpando el calor y los minúsculos rastros de humedad. Una enorme y soñadora sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del rubio – lo siento mucho amor mío – expresa sin abrir los ojos – pero tengo que prolongar esto lo más que pueda – da un largo suspiro y se encamina casi sonámbulo a la motocicleta.

Una vez que se acomoda el casco, rueda la vista a la última habitación de Sunset Arms – Dios, espero no chocar – aunque quisiera dominar todos sus sentidos, Helmond tardaría más que esa noche para recuperarse del fugaz beso, que le dio la chica de sus sueños – que descanses, mi bella durmiente.

El fuerte rugir de la motocicleta, hizo que Arleene se asomara por su ventana – hasta mañana, Helmond.

0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0

ConTinUarA…

Arleene ha encontrado una cláusula que beneficia a los dos, y ya que sus abuelos no entienden razones, esta dispuesta a buscar un empleo para anular dicho matrimonio. Por su parte, Helmond ha hecho todo lo que marca la lista "novio de Arleene Shortman" y aunque ella no vea su esfuerzo, él ahora se encargará de poner obstáculos para que su falso noviazgo dure lo más que pueda.

Nos leemos después ;)

MaRyMoRaNTe:)


End file.
